Ric Auré : Affaire 5 : Le froid de la solitude
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Cinquième Affaire de Ric Auré. Alors que sa relation avec Séphyria et les autres se développent, Ric décide de se rendre en Rousie pour sauver la dernière des soeurs des êtres à moitié pokémon et humains. Mais si tout était aussi simple, il n'aurait jamais alors besoin de quitter son pays natal.
1. Chapitre 1 : RQS

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouver quelques souvenirs**

« Aller … Séphyria … C'est l'heure de te réveiller. »

_Je marmonne cela alors que je me réveille moi aussi à moitié. J'ai la tête dans … Oh non. Je ne vais pas penser à une telle chose. Je regarde la femme aux cheveux bleus, couchée à côté de moi. Il faut dire que quelques semaines se sont écoulées et depuis ce temps … Au moins, disons que dans mes relations, celle avec Séphyria est devenue officielle. J'ai encore du mal à y croire … Vraiment beaucoup de mal à y croire. En fait, j'ai toujours du mal, qu'importe ce qui est dit. Qu'importe ce qui est fait. Ah … Vraiment … _

« Bon … Sephyria, tu veux te réveiller ou non ? Il faut quand même que l'on se … »

« Tais-toi un peu … Tu as d'autres façons de réveiller une personne. » _marmonne la femme aux cheveux bleus. Je sais ce qu'elle attend. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le canapé où nous dormons habituellement. Il faut quand même que je réfléchisse à un appartement plus grand puisque les deux tourtereaux sont dans ma chambre. _« Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dois le faire moi-même. »

_J'entends la voix de Séphyria qui pousse un profond soupir, comme si elle était déçue. Et visiblement, ça semble être le cas. Elle me regarde pendant quelques instants, fronçant les sourcils. Quel idiot … mais quel idiot ! Je regarde encore à gauche puis à droite et je l'embrasse brièvement sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte. Je dois accepter le fait que j'aime une pokémon, je le dois. C'est juste que … je sois encore assez timide en un sens. Mais mon baiser semble la satisfaire puisqu'elle se relève._

« Bon ! Il faut que j'aille préparer le petit déjeuner, non ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire moi, n'est-ce pas ? Car je me rappelle encore des catastrophes … D'ailleurs, les murs de la cuisine aussi. C'est à se demander comme tu vivais auparavant. »

« Avec des plats déjà préparés, juste à mettre au four et voilà le résultat. »

« Mouais … Bon … Vas plutôt dans la salle de bain te laver pendant que je le prépare. »

_Elle hoche la tête alors qu'elle s'éloigne quelques instants après. J'entends rapidement l'eau qui s'écoule, celle d'une douche. Je suis parcouru par une pensée absurde. Aller la rejoindre sous la douche ? Ca serait une grande surprise … très grande surprise mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me baffe. En même temps, elle est toute aussi pudique et timide que moi._

_Donc il vaut mieux que j'évite de continuer avec ce genre de pensées absurdes. Je vais dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer les différents bols et tasses. Je suis trop … immature comme homme, je le sais parfaitement. Je le sais complètement … Je ne pourrais jamais progresser de la sorte avec elle …_

« Ah … Vraiment, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serai aussi trouillard. »

« Ric ! Ric ! Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Sephyria ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain. L'autre couple n'est toujours pas réveillé. Ah … Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, ne pénétrant pas à l'intérieur._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sephyria ? Je peux rentrer ? »

« Oui, oui ! Tu le peux ! Fais vite et referme derrière toi ! »

_Hein ? Si elle voulait vraiment que personne ne rentre, elle aurait fermé dès le départ non ? Je commence à déglutir : ce n'est pas dans le style de Séphyria de tendre ce genre de pièges. Je me fais surement des idées. Je rentre dans la salle de bain, remarquant les formes … euh la forme de Sephyria derrière le rideau de douche._

« Je … peux faire quoi pour toi, Séphyria ? »

« Tu peux me donner les différents shampooings ? Enfin, tu sais, ceux habituels. Comme je suis déjà sous la douche, je … »

« Tu ne pouvais pas le faire avant de rentrer dedans ? Et je ne sais même pas lesquels il te faut. Je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? »

« Mais quel idiot ! » _s'écrit-elle, tirant subitement sur le rideau de douche. Je me cache les yeux aussitôt, plus que gêné. _« Je vais mettre de l'eau partout par ta faute ! Tu sais très bien que mon coton laisse de sacrées flaques et … »

_Et quoi ? J'attends la fin de la phrase qui n'arrive pas, ouvrant légèrement l'espace entre mes doigts. Gloups … Elle est là … Elle est nue … complètement nue ou presque. Car oui … Ses ailes de coton recouvrent la totalité de sa poitrine et au niveau de ses hanches et son entrejambe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de dépit._

« Hum ? Je ne rêve pas ou tu espérais quand même plus, Ric ? Tu sais … Enfin … C'est normal … mais bon … Quand même, savoir que tu étais … »

« Non non ! Pas du tout, Séphyria ! Je ne veux pas te voir nue ! » _dis-je en répliquant rapidement. Quand je parle de cette façon, on pourrait croire que …_

« Et je suis sensée le prendre comment ? Je suis laide, c'est ça ? Regarde-moi, Ric ! »

_Je la regarde ! Je la regarde ! Et je vois aussi que ses ailes de coton cachent de moins en moins de chair. Euh … Là … Je commence à apercevoir le décolleté de sa poitrine toute aussi belle que celle de Lania, bien que d'une peau plus que normale contrairement à celle de la Gardevoir. Je tente de dire :_

« Non … Non … Séphyria, tu es vraiment belle, encore plus belle qu'une reine ou une impératrice ! Je … »

« Ric, calme-toi, c'est bon. Pfff … C'est compliqué, une relation de couple. » _déclare t-elle alors qu'elle vint s'asseoir dans la baignoire. Finalement, elle arrête le pommeau de douche pour laisser couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je m'assois à mon tour, de l'autre côté de la baignoire. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à ses propos._

« Séphyria … Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on trouve un appartement plus grand. Comme nous sommes quatre, le mieux serait alors un grand appartement avec deux chambres, peut-être même deux baignoires aussi. Normalement, avec le travail pour nous quatre, cela devrait être facile non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Surement … Ca serait une bonne idée. Mais pourquoi deux chambres ? Tu veux que je dorme seule ? Tu préfères rester sur le canapé seul ? »

« Hein ? Mais … Euh … Non … Je … »

_AH ! Je me prends de l'eau sur le visage, la baignoire ayant déjà commencé à bien se remplir. Séphyria fait un petit sourire avant de reprendre :_

« Je rigole, Ric. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée … Enfin … Ça sera mieux que de dormir sur un canapé, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon … Ce que je t'ai dit il y a bientôt deux mois ? Ça tient toujours quand même ? Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? »

« Je ne changerai pas mes paroles. Il faut juste que … malgré les apparences, on se repose. Enfin bon … Tu vois ce que je veux dire … Et … Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, il vaut mieux que je quitte cet endroit, non ? Que tu prennes ton bain en paix. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Tu peux très bien me tenir compagnie, Ric. Enfin, non pas jusqu'à te rendre dans la baignoire avec moi … Enfin peut-être … Mais bref … Tu ne veux quand même pas venir dans la baignoire avec moi, Ric hein ? »

« Si je veux … Peut-être. Mais pouvoir, je ne sais pas … Enfin bon, Séphyria … »

_Je ne dis plus grand-chose alors qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi. Je me penche par-dessus la baignoire pour l'embrasser brièvement. On va juste prendre notre temps. Contrairement à Emairon et Lania, nous sommes plutôt du genre à être lents. Après le baiser, je demande :_

« Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'essuies ton coton ? Enfin … Que je le lave ? Et faire de même avec tes cheveux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'ai parfois beaucoup de mal à atteindre certains endroits. »

_Oui … Nous allons à notre vitesse, voilà tout. Même si des fois, notre amour semble parfois ne jamais avancer, nous nous aimons tous les deux tendrement._


	2. Chapitre 2 : La situation en Rousie

**Chapitre 2 : La situation en Rousie**

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez du nouvel appartement ? »

_Cela fait maintenant une bonne semaine que nous avons trouvé un autre logement. Comme nous sommes tous unis comme les quatre doigts d'une main de pokémon, les frais sont partagés bien que nos salaires soient les mêmes ou presque. Et donc, après une semaine, c'est l'heure du bilan, bilan que j'attends avec une légère impatience en les regardant._

« Le lit est parfait ! Et puis, c'est quand même deux fois plus grand qu'auparavant ! Même si je me rappelle de la tête étonnée de la personne qui nous a fait visiter l'appartement en nous voyant. » _dit Lania en rigolant légèrement, amusée par la situation._

« Il faut dire que Casior a déclaré clairement que le fait que tu sois une pokémon ne doit pas empêcher les gens de te considérer comme une humaine. Pour le cas d'Emairon et Séphyria, c'est différent puisqu'ils ressemblent totalement à des humains. »

« Oh ! A ce sujet ! Séphyria …Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Vos premières nuits dans un lit ensemble ? » _demande la Gardevoir avec un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres._

« Hum ? Nous n'avons fait que dormir tous les deux, sans rien faire d'autre. »

_Visiblement, Lania s'attendait à une telle réponse puisqu'elle rigole après les propos de Séphyria. Je pousse un léger soupir. Car oui, c'est la vérité en soi. Moi et Séphyria, nous ne faisons que dormir l'un contre l'autre, comme deux êtres amoureux. Je pense que ça nous suffit amplement. Nous nous embrassons mais aucune caresse ou autre. Même au niveau de des tenues, nous restons très sobres._

« Ric est un peu déçu d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a que le fait que vous dormiez ensemble. »

« Emairon, ne commence pas à en rajouter comme Lania, s'il te plaît. » _réponds-je en m'adressant au Gallame, le fixant longuement. Il a les mauvaises habitudes de la Gardevoir maintenant. Vraiment … Car ce n'est pas de la déception._

« Nous prenons notre temps, qu'importe si cela vous dérange ou non. »

_Séphyria a répliqué cela assez sèchement tandis que je souris. Je lui prends la main alors que je la remercie par un geste de la tête. Plus de temps à perdre maintenant. Nous devons nous rendre au commissariat. Même si ce n'est pas encore l'heure, les élections présidentielles vont bientôt commencer. Et avec elles …_

« HEY HEY HEY ! Ric ! Te voilà enfin ! T'en as mis du temps hein ? »

« Alphonse ? Je suis là … comme convenu. »

_Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci est aussi toujours accompagné d'une personne plus que spéciale … puisqu'il s'agit de Roubé. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges nous sourit à tous et à toutes avant de nous saluer d'un petit geste de la main. Aussitôt, je …_

« HEY ! Mais … C'est vraiment joli ? C'est une bague ? »

_Lania est la première à prendre la parole par rapport à ce petit détail. Alphonse émet un grand rire amusé par la Gardevoir alors que Roubé rougit faiblement, souriant. Il semblerait que la demande fut faite il y a peu de temps. Ainsi … Ils sont donc fiancés maintenant ? Ils ne perdent pas de temps … mais après, ça me semble logique. Ils s'aiment tous les deux._

_Et puisqu'ils s'aiment, c'est normal de vouloir rester le plus longtemps ensemble avec l'autre. Oui … Enfin, comme ça que je le vois. Je me mêle aux félicitations alors que nous nous rendons au commissariat, les six personnes ensemble. Sur le chemin, on se met à parler, moi le premier, par rapport à la situation actuelle en Rousie :_

« Pour le moment, on ne peut pas vraiment s'y rendre. Depuis les problèmes en Atylie, la Triafa en Rousie semble se montrer beaucoup trop fréquemment. »

« Oui mais le président rousien est du genre à régler les problèmes avec les canons. On lui lance une pierre, il envoie une bombe. C'est sa façon de régler les conflits. Bien que souvent, on se demande si les votes ne sont pas truqués pour les élections, il faut quand même reconnaître que dès que la justice de son pays a un problème, il n'hésite à régler cela d'une manière forte et efficace. » _me répond Alphonse._

« C'est sûr que même si la Triafa tente de le tuer, l'armée est tellement présente dans le pays que c'est tout simplement de la folie que de chercher à l'affronter. D'ailleurs, la Triafa semble contrôler quelques villes dans l'ombre mais ça ne dure guère que trop de temps. »

« Mais avec tout ce qui se passe actuellement, ça va être dur de s'y rendre. » _déclara Lania après les propos de Séphyria. C'est vrai que … Pour s'y rendre, les étrangers ne sont pas trop acceptés depuis quelques temps. Mesure de sécurité._

« De toute façon, celui qui nous expliquera mieux la situation à l'heure actuelle, c'est Casior. Il doit être encore au commissariat non ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment beaucoup de choix à la base. »

_Car oui, il n'était pas encore président bien que depuis maintenant quelques temps, il fallait reconnaître que son aura, sa présence, sa prestance et tout son charisme naturel … Tout cela emmenait l'homme à être surement le futur président. Du moins, moi, en tant qu'électeur, je sais pour qui je vais voter. Enfin, en tant qu'électeur et ami, bien entendu._

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne exactement ? Entre vous deux ? D'après Lania, ça n'avance pas d'un iota votre relation non ? »

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle, Lania ? » _dis-je en m'adressant à la Gardevoir, celle-ci me répondant aussitôt sur un ton un peu enjoué :_

« Mais vous avez toujours pas eu de relations sexuelles ! »

_Je toussote violemment, Séphyria faisant de même de son côté. NON MAIS BIEN ENTENDU ! En quoi est-ce que ça la concernait ? Moi comme Séphyria sommes rouges comme des pivoines ! Je m'arrête à lui répliquer mais Lania donne un argument qui semble bon._

« Mais comme ça, elle aurait plus de pouvoirs et … »

« Tu serais pas plutôt vicieuse pour savoir si on fait plus de bruits que toi et Emairon ? »

_Séphyria vient de clouer le bec à Lania, surtout que je sens qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort. Puis bon, bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que Séphyria est plus forte qu'auparavant, sans pour autant avoir besoin de forniquer avec moi. Oui, un tel mot pour un tel acte. Enfin bon … Lania n'ose plus parler, Emairon hausse les épaules avant de dire :_

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas un concours ou je ne sais quoi. C'est juste que des fois, on se demande si vous vous êtes disputés ou si vous êtes en froid. Voilà tout. Je suis plus inquiet qu'intéressé par vos prouesses sexuelles. »

« Frérot, moi et Ric, nous prenons notre temps. Je ne pense pas que tu te poses la question de savoir si Roubé l'a déjà fait avec Alphonse, non ? »

« Dans leur cas, ça se lit clairement sur leurs visages. » _reprend finalement Lania, ayant déjà retrouvé son humeur habituelle._

_Blablabla ! Ils me fatiguent avec ça ! Non mais … Pas de notre faute si moi et … Enfin si … Justement, c'est de notre faute à aller trop lentement. Je regarde Séphyria, elle faisant de même. Ce n'est pas dans nos caractères, c'est tout, non ? Pourtant, bon … Nous sommes proches du commissariat et subitement, je m'écris :_

« De toute façon, nous prenons déjà nos bains ensemble. On ne va pas se presser. N'est-ce pas, Séphyria ? Avant que nous quittions notre ancien appartement. »

« Hein quoi ? Enfin pren … Ah oui, bien entendu. C'est le cas. »

_Pfiou ! Heureusement, elle marche dans ma combine. Je bloque rapidement mon esprit, ayant pris l'habitude avec Emairon et Lania près de nous. Séphyria fait de même. Mais je la remercie intérieurement. Même si ce n'est pas la vérité complète, nous n'avons pas menti par rapport au bain. Nous les prenons ensemble : elle dans le bain, moi dehors pour lui laver ses ailes de coton et ses cheveux. Mais au moins, je suis satisfait de ma réponse et de celle de Séphyria. Là, définitivement, moi et elle venons de marquer des points ! Maintenant, il faut que l'on aille discuter avec Casior !_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pour leurs libertés

**Chapitre 3 : Pour leurs libertés**

« Messire Casior ? Quelqu'un voudrait venir vous voir. »

« … … … Ah … Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils peuvent venir quand ils le désirent. Fais-les donc rentrer. D'ailleurs, tu commences à très bien parler. »

« Merci beaucoup, messire Casior. »

_Nous pénétrons dans le bureau du commissaire, laissant passer sa secrétaire. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur elle bien que je sais qu'elle est spéciale, très spéciale même. Je pousse un léger soupir, nous risquons d'être serrés, très serrés même. Dommage, dommage ! Mais bon, c'est ainsi la vie et pas autrement !_

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, aujourd'hui ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis assez débordé ces derniers jours, malheureusement. »

« Et tu penses prendre quand un plus grand endroit ? Car bon, un bureau de commissaire pour des élections, je ne crois pas que ça soit le meilleur lieu. Tu veux faire un discours ici ? »

_Alphonse a toujours la petite réplique qu'il faut pour titiller le chef mais à chaque fois, cela les fait rire tous les deux. Enfin, cela fait rire tout le monde. D'ailleurs, Casior éclate de rire avant de se lever de son fauteuil, disant avec calme et sérénité :_

« Quand j'aurai gagné les élections et rien du tout est joué, loin de là. Je compte sur vous. »

_OH QUE OUI ! Il peut compter sur moi ! Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas fait pour être politicien ou allié politicien. De même ,nous ne sommes pas là pour parler que de ça. Au final, je veux plutôt prendre des nouvelles de ce qu'il a fait. Je reprends la parole :_

« Sinon … Qu'est-ce que cela donne du côté … de tes prisonnières libérées ? »

« Des progrès ! De très grands progrès même ! Bien entendu, elles sont dans un lieu où elles peuvent apprendre à se réhabiliter ! Et certaines, comme tu as pu le voir, sont capables de s'exprimer. Oh pas parfaitement mais il y a des progrès, de très bons progrès. »

« Tant mieux alors … J'avais peur qu'elles ne soient toujours pas tirées d'affaire. D'ailleurs … Est-ce qu'elles sont en sécurité là-bas ? »

« Hum … Il n'y a que des femmes qui s'occupent de ce bâtiment, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne veux pas que des hommes en profitent. Je fais confiance à l'humanité. »

_Mais pas complètement, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas totalement tort. Une simple mesure de sécurité vaut mieux que rien du tout. J'hoche la tête positivement alors que plusieurs coups se font entendre à la porte._

« Messire Casior, j'ai reçu un colis pour vous. Je l'ai ouvert comme convenu. »

_Ohla ! Mais elle était folle ? C'était peut-être … La porte s'ouvre, laissant paraître la secrétaire de Casior. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux yeux rubis avec un petit cristal planté sur le front alors qu'elle a des petites moustaches de chat. Elle a aussi une queue de Persian ainsi qu'un peu de fourrure aux bras et aux jambes. Elle est du même calibre que Lania au niveau de l'humanisation. Elle tient un colis entre les mains, un colis ouvert …_

« Mais c'est une bombe ?! » _s'écrit Roubé avec surprise bien que la bombe semble désactivée._

« J'ai réussi à l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'explose. Messire Casior, cela fait combien de fois depuis une semaine ? Je crois que c'est la troisième. »

« Tu as fait du très bon travail, je te félicite, Cassandra. Vraiment … Emmène-là à l'endroit habituel, merci beaucoup. Je t'inviterai à manger ce soir. »

_La Persian hoche positivement la tête alors que je reste de marbre. Ce qui vient de se passer … Le plus gros problème est que ça semble si naturel ! Tellement naturel ! Je regarde Casior avec surprise avant de m'écrier :_

« Depuis quand ça se passe ainsi ?! J'aimerai le savoir ! Tu en es … »

« Oh ? Des attentats ? Ce n'est pas le premier, ça ne sera pas le dernier. De même, si tu as remarqué, le commissariat est de plus en plus rempli par des pokémons humanisés. »

« J'ai pu voir ça … et ça me parait un peu étonnant. Ils sont vraiment tous compétents ? Enfin, toutes compétentes ? Car je vois surtout des femmes. »

« Tu sais … Dans la prostitution, ce sont surtout les femmes qui trinquent, qu'importe l'âge ou leurs origines … que cela soit ethniques ou alors … « raciales » dans ce cas précis. »

_Il marque un point, un très gros point même dans ses propos. Je pousse un léger soupir désabusé alors que je me demande quoi faire maintenant. Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Savoir que Casior est mêlé au danger quotidiennement ne me plait guère._

« Et je pense que c'est la Triafa qui veut ta mise à mort, c'est ça, Casior ? »

« Oh … Ca se comprendrait bien qu'il n'y a jamais de nom derrière ces attentats. De toute façon, tu es de retour depuis quelques mois, tu sais donc comment cela se passe exactement, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, ce qui se déroule dans cette ville. »

_Oh que oui ! Je suis loin d'être stupide et ignare. De même, je me mets au courant des derniers évènements et je sais ce que Casior a fait pour cette ville. Et surtout ces discours … Ces trop nombreux discours. Mais ils sont bons, très bons même._

« Ah … Casior … Faites quand même attention à vous hein ? Je sais que vous prônez la liberté des pokémons humanisés, que vous voulez que l'on les considère plus que de simples animaux mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça. »

« Oh ? Du vouvoiement ? Je vais considérer ces paroles comme une bonne mise en garde de ta part, Ric. Que tu me vouvoies montre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je vais tâcher de respecter cela. Mais sinon, pour aujourd'hui, vous n'avez que des patrouilles à faire. »

_Je le remercie et hoche la tête positivement. Nous quittons son bureau bien que je reste quand même un peu inquiet par rapport à la situation. Elle ne me plaît pas vraiment, non … Pas vraiment … C'est dommage et embêtant en soi._

_Je suis dans une voiture de police, Séphyria assise à côté de moi. Bizarement, Lania et Emairon ont décidé d'aller en patrouille avec Alphonse et Roubé. Je sens le coup fourré … Mais maintenant que je suis seul avec Séphyria, je dois reconnaître une chose._

« La tenue de policière te va plutôt bien, Séphyria. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Euh … Merci ? C'est ce que je dois dire non ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Je ne sais pas vraiment … Enfin … Voilà … »

_Comme souvent, je ne sais pas m'exprimer correctement. En même temps, je la complimente, c'est le plus important. Et à côté, je me fais quand même un peu de soucis pour Casior. Il fait du bon travail, du très bon travail … et ses idées me plaisent. Je crois que dans la ville, c'est le cas aussi, dans une grosse majorité. Mais on ne sait jamais. Rien n'est jamais sûr dans ce monde, je l'ai appris à mes dépends au fil de ces derniers temps, oui._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Des avancées fabuleuses

**Chapitre 4 : Des avancées fabuleuses**

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que les sondages donnent ? »

« Oh … Majoritairement gagnant. Bon, pas au premier tour mais il va faire un grand score et il y a de fortes chances que ses ennemis deviennent ses alliés au second tour. »

_Il faut dire que Casior a un capital sympathie vraiment très important, malgré les apparences. Oh que oui … Un capital sympathie immense. Et bon … Voilà tout ! Je me tourne vers Séphyria qui m'a répondu, lui souriant avant de reprendre :_

« Mais bon … Quand même … Au fond de toi, tu n'es pas un peu heureuse pour Casior ? »

« Hum ? Je ne le connais pas autant que toi mais il semble plus que sincère dans ses paroles et ses actes. C'est pourquoi je pense quand même qu'il est appréciable. Bref … Tu as trouvé une personne assez remarquable en soi, toutes mes félicitations. »

_Hum ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis félicité. J'ai juste quelqu'un que j'apprécie grandement. Oh … Et quelqu'un que j'aime encore plus. D'ailleurs, je suis sur le canapé, Séphyria venant me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Les deux tourtereaux sont déjà endormis après leurs « efforts » quotidiens. Oui … Il doit être déjà plus de vingt-trois heures et Séphyria a passé une bonne partie de son temps sur l'ordinateur, moi devant la télévision. Non … Nous ne nous divertissions pas. Nous étions en train d'étudier les sondages concernant Casior._

« Que regardes-tu de bien, Ric ? Maintenant que nous avons finis ? »

« Rien de bien important. Tu sais, il est onze heures du soir. Je pensais me coucher dans une heure au grand maximum en zappant. Si tu veux déjà aller te coucher, je comprendrai. »

_Et elle le fait. Elle se lève du canapé, canapé sur lequel elle s'est assise pendant quelques minutes à peine. Je la regarde partir puis redirige ma tête vers l'écran. Mais contrairement à ce que je crois, elle revient quelques instants plus tard, ayant ramené une couverture mais aussi de quoi manger. Je la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement mais j'apprécie le geste. En fait, je fais plus que l'apprécier. Dès l'instant où elle pose la couverture après s'être installée à côté de moi, je place ma main sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre moi._

_Je l'embrasse doucement sur le bord des lèvres pour la remercier alors que je lui laisse le choix de l'émission que l'on va regarder. Elle semble un peu réticente et commence à zapper. Puis finalement, elle s'arrête devant une émission scientifique fronsaise. Oui, oui, émission scientifique fronsaise. Dit comme cela, c'est difficile à croire mais non._

« Hum ? Une interview ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis cette chaîne, Séphyria ? »

« Ils parlent des pokémons humanisés. Et aussi, la chaîne est un peu politique, ça nous permettra d'en savoir plus à ce sujet, savoir ce que les gens en pensent. »

« Hum … Comme tu veux … Enfin, j'aurai aimé un peu plus romantique comme truc à regarder mais je te laisse faire. »

_Elle ne peut pas avoir de mauvaises idées en tête non ? Puis bon … Comme elle dit, c'est sûrement plus intéressant que ça en a l'air. Bien plus même._

_Et je n'ai pas totalement tort sur le coup puisque j'ai la surprise … de voir Lania ?! Qu'est-ce que … Lania donne une interview à côté de Casior ? Quand est-ce qu'ils font ça les deux … AH ! Elle s'est bien gardée de me prévenir ! Mais en même temps, il faut reconnaître que … ça se passe plutôt bien. Très bien même._

_Lania répond aux questions du scientifique, Casior explique son programme en même temps. Non … Dans le fond … Lania devient célèbre en soi mais pour une bonne cause. Elle n'est pas vaniteuse ou autre, elle exprime juste sa situation mais aussi celles des autres pokémons. Ah … C'est bien celle que je connais._

« Et je tiens à dire qu'aimer un humain pour une pokémon humanisée est possible. Je connais deux personnes, qui, bien que très discrètes, s'aiment réellement malgré leurs différences. Moi, j'ai de la chance d'aimer un Gallame qui est dans un stade plus évolué que moi. Mais là aussi, nos maigres différences ne sont rien. »

_Si elle le dit … Je suis prêt à la croire. De même, plus j'écoute l'émission, plus je trouve cela intéressant tout en étant de plus en plus fatigué. Mais au moins, cette émission nous montre une bonne chose : l'image de Casior même à la télévision est très très bonne, vraiment. C'est étonnant en soi mais elle est plus qu'appréciée. Ce qui est une très bonne chose. Et il n'y a pas que ça ! D'après le scientifique, les pokémons humanisés, même à moitié, peuvent apprendre le langage humain. Cette fois-ci, c'est la démonstration de la Persian secrétaire de Casior. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air plutôt douée._

« Tiens ? C'est déjà fini ? Il est quelle heure maintenant ? Oh … Minuit. Séphyria ? »

_Elle marmonne légèrement. C'est vrai que moi aussi, je suis bien … là. Je suis bien installé sur le canapé, avec elle à mes côtés. Oh que oui … Très bien installé. Je ronronne tout en frottant mon visage contre le sien. Pourquoi ne pas dormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ? On peut bien se permettre ça et …_

_Les charmes érotiques de mademoiselle Delalune. Mes yeux se rouvrent malgré la fatigue. Je tourne légèrement mon visage vers Séphyria. On va vraiment … regarder ça ? La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'a pas changé de position. Elle semble à moitié assoupie. Elle ne remarque même pas ce qui se passe à la télévision, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bon … Etant célibataire, j'utilisais bien ça mais maintenant … C'est un peu différent quoi. Je suis en couple. Et puis, déjà que j'ai chaud sous cette couverture avec le corps de Séphyria à côté de moi, je commence à transpirer grandement alors que je vois devant mes yeux une jeune femme qui se dénude. Heureusement, ce n'est que de l'érotisme mais quand même … Je … Ahem … Je ne suis pas indifférent à ça et …_

_AH ! Quelque chose frôle mes doigts ! Ceux de Séphyria ? Elle me caresse les doigts, pendant quelques instants, comme pour se distraire et s'amuser avec moi. Je n'ose pas la regarder mais après quelques secondes, je sens que j'y suis obligé. Elle … a ouvert un peu sa chemise de nuit bleue … et sa respiration se fait plus forte, plus profonde, laissant paraître plus de chair de la part de sa poitrine. Hum … Et comme elle ne porte rien sous cette chemise, ce ne sont pas des plis que je vois au niveau de sa poitrine._

_Elle n'a pas besoin de parler hein ? Moi non plus … Mais je crois que mon esprit s'échauffe un peu trop à cause de ce film. Et je ne sais pas … J'ai l'impression qu'avec Séphyria, c'est le cas aussi. D'ailleurs, d'un geste lent du doigt, je l'approche d'un nouveau bouton de sa chemise. Elle se laisse faire alors que je l'ouvre. Maintenant, sa chemise est ouverte de moitié. Il suffirait que je prenne un pan de la chemise et de le tirer … pour mettre un sein à nu. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon corps est parcouru par des tremblements d'excitation._

_Puis subitement, je vais embrasser la partie à nu. Oui, je dépose de nombreux baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine alors que je me penche sur elle, elle-même se penchant en arrière pour se retrouver couchée sur le canapé. Je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse maintes fois, sans même chercher à m'arrêter. Pendant ce temps, l'une de mes mains s'attarde au niveau de son ventre, le caressant sous sa chemise. L'autre cherche à s'aventurer plus bas mais je m'arrête subitement. J'halète déjà à cause des baisers mais elle aussi. C'est vrai … Et puis, les petits cris provenant de la télévision me dérangent et me perturbent. J'ai l'impression d'être vulgaire, vraiment très vulgaire. Et malgré le regard fiévreux qu'à Séphyria, je sais aussi … qu'elle est autant gênée que moi à cause de tout ça._

_Elle referme le bouton que j'avais ouvert, me regardant doucement avant que je ne me redresse. Elle fait de même de son côté. Je prends la télécommande, éteignant cette imbécile de télévision. J'ai l'impression qu'au départ, elle m'avait aidé mais là, elle a tout gâché. Je me lève et m'apprête à aller dans la chambre tandis que je vois Séphyria qui me regarde sans un mot. Bon … Je sens que je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je commence à la soulever, Séphyria mettant la couverture sur ses mains et son corps alors que je la transporte jusqu'à notre chambre. Là-bas, j'ai la surprise de voir qu'elle a ouvert complètement sa chemise lorsqu'elle retire la couverture. Pourtant, elle ne la retire pas mais je vois plus qu'il n'en faut. Elle me fait un petit sourire, tapotant doucement le lit pour m'inviter à me coucher à mon tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis torse nu, collé contre elle, face à face. Et elle a … toujours sa chemise ouverte. Même si ce n'est qu'une partie, je peux sentir son corps contre le mien. Je l'embrasse avant de sentir le sommeil me rattraper. J'aime Séphyria, je l'aime tellement. Je crois que je deviendrai fou … si on devait me la retirer._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une aide pour la Rousie

**Chapitre 5 : Une aide pour la Rousie**

« Et alors ? Vous ne parlez plus du tout tous les deux depuis hier soir. »

_Lania me fait la remarque mais à Séphyria aussi. Après la petite scène d'hier, il est vrai que moi et elle sommes un peu … gênés, il faut le reconnaître. J'ai pu sentir sa poitrine quasiment nue contre moi et c'était une sensation tellement différente … contrairement à celle de Lania. Enfin, quand je me dis que voir à peine le ventre nu de Séphyria me provoque plus de sensations que de voir Lania sans habits, je suis sûr d'une chose : je suis amoureux d'elle. Et pas qu'un peu … mais vraiment amoureux d'elle._

_Je suis tellement … amoureux d'elle en fin de compte. J'aime une pokémon … J'aime une pokémon comme j'aime une femme. Je … Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ?! J'étais en train de rêver en plein air ou quoi ?! Je suis là, immobile, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Mon visage est si près du sien alors qu'elle rougit. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire là ? J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, je m'imaginais déjà en train de l'embrasser et voilà le … résultat ? Enfin … Je l'embrasse subitement, tenant son visage à deux mains. Le baiser dure une bonne dizaine de secondes avant que je ne retire mes lèvres._

« Je t'aime, Séphyria. »__

_Je … HEY ! Je l'ai fait devant Alphonse et les autres ! Au beau milieu du commissariat ! Mais quel idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?! Je … Je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus est rouge de gêne. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'agir de la sorte ?! J'ai l'air complètement ridicule et benêt comme ça !_

« Ric … Moi aussi. » _répond t-elle d'une petite voix, détournant la tête. Il faut dire que je l'ai rendu ridicule, très ridicule. Puis avec les petits rires amusés des personnes autour de nous, j'ai l'air stupide ! TELLEMENT STUPIDE ! Je suis con ! Vraiment con ! Je dois … HUMPF ! Je n'arrive plus à parler alors que c'est au tour de Séphyria de m'embrasser._

_Elle fait la même façon que moi ! Elle prend mon visage à deux mains et je sens … AH ! Sa langue ! Elle joint sa langue à la mienne bien que ça ne soit pas visible puisque nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Casior interrompt le baiser en disant :_

« Bon les deux tourtereaux ! Assez roucoulé ! Surtout pour une Altaria, hein ? Un peu de décence, je vous prie ! Merci bien ! Vous pouvez partir en patrouille, vous tous ? D'ailleurs, Lania, n'aie pas peur de montrer tes oreilles de Gardevoir, hein ? Tu dois te trouver en sécurité dans cette ville sinon, j'ai échoué dans ma propre cité. »

« On va voir ça. » _déclare la Gardevoir, retirant sa capuche, car elle a même l'habitude de le mettre dans le bâtiment bien que depuis ces derniers mois, de nombreuses pokémons humanisées sont présentes sans cacher leurs atouts._

_Ca lui va bien quand même … les oreilles de Gardevoir. M'enfin … Je regarde Séphyria, celle-ci décidant de faire de même de son côté. D'ailleurs, elle semblait déjà avoir prévu la chose puisque je remarque deux trous dans sa tenue dans son dos. Puis elle fait apparaître ses ailes majestueuses, le coton recouvrant une bonne partie de son corps. Je me demande quand même où se trouvent ces ailes sous tout ce coton. Je rentre une main à l'intérieur, Séphyria poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir._

« Hey ! Hey ! Ric ! Tu touches l'une de mes ailes là ! C'est fragile ! »

« Mais c'est vraiment doux et … »

« Bon, les deux amoureux, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

_HEY ! Pas de ma faute ! C'est peut-être la première fois que je touche réellement les ailes de Séphyria ! Et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter ! Je plonge la seconde main dans le coton, la regardant avec tendresse. Et voilà ! Je tiens son autre aile ! Soudainement, elle vient m'enlacer, gémissant une nouvelle fois._

« Ric … Je n'aime pas me répéter … s'il te plaît. »  
><em><br>J'arrête ça … J'ai l'impression que toucher les ailes de Séphyria … C'est un peu toucher une zone érogène. Surtout qu'elle est un peu rouge aux joues. Je lui souris avant de m'approcher de son oreille, murmurant faiblement :_

« J'aimerai bien les revoir plus tard, si c'est possible, Séphyria. »

_On dirait que mes propos font mouche puisque je la vois rougir encore plus. Lania pousse un petit rire, Emairon faisant de même. ET MERDE ! J'ai oublié de bloquer mes pensées ! Ces idiots ! Ils n'ont pas intérêt à en parler ! Enfin bon, maintenant, Séphyria garde ses ailes et son coton autour d'elle pendant que nous allons en patrouille tous les deux. Ah … Encore une patrouille mais une bonne chose : les élections vont commencer._

_Et avec elles … La chance que Casior devienne président. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pendant que je conduis, je pense à tout ça … Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Casior, le commissaire Casior, deviendrait maire de cette ville mais aussi peut-être le président … Ah … Vraiment … Pendant que je roule avec Séphyria à mes côtés, elle me dit :_

« Quand même … Ric, évite de faire ça en public. Mes ailes sont fragiles. »

« Oui, oui … Je suis. Je suis vraiment désolé, Séphyria, je ne voulais pas te rendre ridicule devant les autres. Normalement, tu m'aurais déjà tué pour ça auparavant. »

« Je ne t'aurai pas tué et je ne le ferai jamais … Sauf si je vois que tu me trahis, là, par contre, je pense que je n'accepterai pas cela. Je suis une Altaria, Ric … Une pokémon dragon. Il ne faudrait pas que tu oublies ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier et je remercie chaque jour Arceus d'avoir la chance d'aimer et être aimé par une dragonne. Je crois que je fais des jaloux et des envieux. »

« Les compliments ne marchent pas avec moi, Ric, je tiens à te le rappeler. »

« HEY ! Mais j'étais sincère ! »

_Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai ! J'ai vraiment de la chance et je suis vraiment heureux d'aimer une telle femme ! Une femme pas commune, très rare même. Je suis sûre qu'elle est même … très spéciale parmi les pokémons humanisés._

_Oui … Je suis chanceux, tellement chanceux. Je le reconnais parfaitement. La journée se passe tranquillement et lorsque nous sommes de retour au commissariat, j'apprends que Lania et Emairon sont déjà rentrés à la maison. Ah … Tant mieux … Ils peuvent faire leurs vies sans nous hein ? Je me dirige vers le bureau de Casior, pénétrant à l'intérieur après avoir toqué. La secrétaire Persian est là. Il faudrait que je me rappelle de son prénom._

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous … Ric ? »

« C'est bien ça et … tu es … Je ne me rappelle plus de ton nom désolé. »

« Je m'appelle Cassandra. Vous voulez venir voir messire Casior ? Il n'est malheureusement pas là. Il est parti pour une réunion. D'autres pokémons l'accompagnent si vous vous inquiétez de sa sécurité. Avez-vous un message pour lui ? »

« Non, non rien du tout … Juste pour lui dire que nous allons rentrer et … »

« Mais j'ai un message pour vous de la part de messire Casior. Il m'a dit de vous signaler que dès l'instant où il sera président, sa première action sera de dialoguer avec le président rousien au sujet d'une affaire vous concernant. »

_Je la remercie avant de la saluer. Pour une Persian, elle a fait de très gros progrès, c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Les pokémons humanisés ne sont plus une plaie dans cette ville ou des monstres de foire, loin de là même. Je suis content pour elle … et pour les autres. Je quitte le commissariat, accompagné de Séphyria. Maintenant, nous allons rentrer à pied, elle et moi. Ensuite, on regarda un film ensemble … peut-être pas le même qu'hier. Les élections vont bientôt avoir lieu, d'ici quelques jours._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Impatience

**Chapitre 6 : Impatience**

« Toutes mes félicitations, Casior. »

_Oui … Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une victoire, le fait que Casior passe au second tour est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle. Surtout qu'il a fini au premier tour avec plus de 30% des voix, quelque chose de vraiment énorme ! Alors là ? On est tous dans une salle de fêtes, pour féliciter Casior. Séphyria porte une élégante robe bleue, celle que je lui ai achetée il y a quelques mois maintenant. Oh moi … Sans que ça soit costard cravate, je suis plutôt bien habillé aussi. Oh oui … Plutôt bien …_

« Mademoiselle Séphyria, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

_Hein que quoi ? J'ai à peine le temps de voir la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se faire emporter par un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Non mais mais mais ! HEY ! C'était ma petite amie ! Je ne vais quand même pas être jaloux hein ? Enfin je crois …_

_Je m'installe sur une chaise, la regardant danser avec cet homme. Enfin, c'est un type que je ne connais pas mais … Séphyria ne sait pas danser ? Et puis, cet homme tente de la coller un peu trop. AIE ! Il vient de se faire écraser le pied par erreur, Séphyria s'excusant d'après ce que je peux voir. Puis finalement, la danse est terminée, l'homme l'invite à boire mais elle signale qu'elle préfère arrêter pour ce soir. Enfin … C'est ce que je tente de comprendre en lisant sur les lèvres, ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Elle revient vers moi, souriant :_

« Un petit peu jaloux quand même ? »

« Très faiblement … Enfin … Je … »

« Tu viens danser ? Au moins, je sais que tu tiens à moi. » _me demande-t-elle avant de prendre ma main et de me forcer à me lever._

_Je plains déjà mes pieds mais bizarrement, contrairement à ce que je pensais, c'est plutôt bon … En fait, je trouve même qu'elle danse très bien. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe. Et puis, elle se colle légèrement contre moi avant de me souffler :_

« Je n'aime pas vraiment … que l'on tente de profiter de moi. Il était un peu trop collant … Tu sais, en tant qu'Altaria, je me dois de me comporter comme une … monarque ? Donc si je ne savais pas danser, tu comprendrais le problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu veux dire que … tu sais danser depuis le début ? Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Peut-être parce que je considère qu'une seule personne mérite de danser avec moi ? » _me répond t-elle avec tendresse._

« Tu … as d'autres talents que je ne connais pas ? »

_Je lui dis ça sans pour autant répondre à sa question car je connais la réponse. Je la connais parfaitement … Je pose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pour moi, actuellement, le monde se résume à elle. Mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai une mission à accomplir … Du moins, une mission personnelle. Je ne l'oublie pas … Dyamia._

_Ailleurs, en pleine Rousie, une jeune fille qui n'a même pas dix ans ou à peine est en train de subir les assauts sexuels répétés d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Puis soudainement, il s'enflamme, du feu sortant des orifices de son visage avant qu'il ne devienne un tas de cendres. La jeune fille regarde les taches blanches sur son corps, observant le dôme dans lequel elle se trouve. Avec lenteur, elle passe à travers une porte, celle-ci l'emmenant après deux mètres à un autre dôme. Un dôme ressemblant à une chambre._

« MAST ! MASTOUFFE ! OUFFE OUFFE ! »

« Je suis de retour, Rérox. » _dit calmement la jeune fille alors que l'imposant chien aboie. Une douche est installée dans un coin du dôme, Dyamia se nettoyant. Bien entendu, elle n'a aucune pudeur puisqu'elle n'a aucune vie privée. Cela ne la dérange pas … Pas du tout. Se nettoyant tout en quittant la douche, elle se rapproche du bord du dôme, le Mastouffe restant assis à ses côtés. Puis elle vient se coucher sur l'épais chien._

« Je sais que tu es là … Ta présence est si facile à percevoir … comme celle des autres. »

« Que me veux-tu ? Car je pense que tu veux m'adresser la parole … Dyamia. »

« Hum ? Ce que je veux ? Tu le sais parfaitement … Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux … Je commence à être vraiment lasse d'attendre. Je veux bien me … laisser salir … Je suis faite pour ça par votre faute … Mais j'ai aussi mes limites de patience. »

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ? Tu es trop importante pour que l'on ne puisse pas écouter tes requêtes, tant qu'elles ne sont pas complètement folles. »

« … … … Je veux des nouvelles de mon frère et mes sœurs. Mais pas seulement, je veux aussi des nouvelles de Ric. Sais-tu quel fut ta plus grosse erreur Loïc ? »

_Il n'aime pas quand elle joue aux devinettes avec lui. Pourquoi ? Car souvent, ces devinettes sont assez lugubres et sinistres. Il attend néanmoins qu'elle continue mais elle murmure :_

« Je pense avoir posé une question. J'aimerai que tu me répondes. »

« Tu peux me dire quelle fut ma plus grosse erreur … Dyamia … »

« Tu as perdu ton travail dans la police. A partir de là, je n'ai plus eu aucune information concernant Ric. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai besoin de ces informations, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi j'en ai besoin. Ric est si important … tellement important … »

« … … … Cela est trop risqué et stupide et … »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Bien que je sois sous cette apparence … Sache que c'est un aller sans retour. Il serait vraiment … dommage qu'un jour, je fasse l'erreur de me développer subitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » _termine de dire le vieil homme._ « Rérox, continue de la surveiller. Elle ne te fera rien de mal. »

« Oui … Oui … Reste donc auprès de moi, Rérox. » _murmure la jeune fille avec neutralité alors que le vieil homme s'éloigne du dôme._

_Vraiment … Dyamia est de plus en plus pressante. Cela devient très problématique. Mais il ne peut pas contredire ses demandes. Humpf … Vraiment. Il passe une main sur son front, poussant un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Second plan donc … Je ne pensais pas avoir recours à une telle chose. »

_Pas du tout même … Du moins, pas maintenant. Humpf ! Il prend son portable, commençant à composer un numéro avant de s'arrêter. Pas maintenant … Peut-être pas maintenant. Non … Il devait prendre au cas où ses précautions même si cela devait mal tourner. _

_Très mal tourner même. Mais … C'était cela ou alors mourir d'une horrible manière. Et ça, il se préfère encore en vie. Question de logique. Humpf … Il quitte la base de la Triafa dans la Rousie, regardant dehors, au beau milieu de la tempête de neige. Même sous celle-ci, il peut toujours lancer une communication. D'après la différence liée aux horaires, il doit normalement être au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Humpf … Il commence à taper sur les touches de son portable avant d'appeler cette personne. Il n'a pas d'autres choix._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Bloquer son esprit

**Chapitre 7 : Bloquer son esprit**

« Bon … Le second tour des élections sera pour ce soir. Pour ce soir … »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis anxieux. Ce n'est pas moi qui risque de devenir président la Fronse ! Loin de là même ! D'ailleurs, je fus étonné de voir que Casior avait appris pas mal sur la politique … et qu'en fait, il avait fait des études dedans avant d'être devenir commissaire. Comme quoi, il fallait toujours se méfier des apparences. Mais bref, je ne sais pas … pourquoi je suis si anxieux. Enfin, nous sommes plusieurs personnes réunies au même endroit, attendant les élections. Je dis ce soir mais en fait, cela va se dérouler dans deux ou trois heures, rien de plus. Ah … Normalement, il est donné gagnant à environ 60/40% ce qui est énorme comme score mais … bon …_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excites comme une puce, Ric ? Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter là-dessus, tu sais ? » _me dit calmement Séphyria._

« Je le sais parfaitement mais bon … Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Et puis, tu as remarqué, depuis déjà quelques jours, Lania et Emairon ne rentrent plus avec nous. »

« Ric … Ils sont amoureux et ensembles, tu dois leur laisser faire leurs vies, non ? »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment … Disons que … Je suis un peu inquiet pour Lania. En Atylie encore … Enfin, un peu avant … Disons que … J'ai l'impression de perdre mon rôle de protecteur par rapport à elle. J'étais habitué à la protéger, voilà tout ! Et le résultat est plutôt bon jusqu'à l'instant. Enfin … Voilà tout … J'ai le droit d'être anxieux ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment … Je ne sais pas du tout. Comment dire exactement … Hum … Tiens, où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Je regarde dans les environs, je ne les vois pas. Bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Je commence à marcher vers la sortie, Séphyria reprenant :_

« Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre, Ric ? S'il te plaît, mets-moi au courant. »

« Juste retrouver Lania et Emairon. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu Alphons et Roubé si tu veux. »

« Tu sais vraiment comment rendre une femme jalouse, hein ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de penser qu'à Lania depuis le début de la soirée. »

« … … … Pardon. » _dis-je avec lenteur avant d'aller l'embrasser. Je lui prends la main, l'invitant à me suivre, chose qu'elle fait. Au moins, comme ça, pas de jalousie._

_Je retrouve Lania, toute seule. Je suis un peu étonné d'ailleurs. Où est donc Emairon ? Comment ça se fait ? Je m'adresse à elle, la Gardevoir me disant :_

« Emairon est au téléphone, ça semblait assez important. Je ne veux pas trop le déranger. »

« C'est vrai que … vous avez aussi ça. Vous vous adaptez trop vite pour moi. Dire que j'utilise à peine le mien. Je ne sais plus qui est l'humain de base ou le pokémon. »

_Je pousse un petit soupir désemparé alors que je regarde dehors. Il fait plutôt bon … et frais … Plutôt une bonne journée quoi. Enfin bon … Où est-il ? Emairon ?_

« Oui … C'est quand même … très important ce que vous demandez. »

_Emairon est au téléphone, hochant la tête plusieurs fois, fronçant les sourcils. Au bout du fil, une seule personne s'adresse à lui, une voix masculine :_

« Fais ce que je te dis. Tu sais parfaitement ce que cela représente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Il y a des choses assez simples que je peux faire … mais n'en demandez pas trop non plus, d'accord ? Je tiens à vous prévenir au cas où. »

« Tu sauras où tu peux m'envoyer tout ça, d'accord ? S'il le faut, tu fais cela par ordinateur. Est-ce que tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur ? »

« Je suis un pokémon psychique, je suis plus intelligent que la moyenne. Cela ne me semble pas si improbable que ça que d'utiliser un ordinateur et Internet. »

« Humpf. Je ne suis pas convaincu. Est-ce que tu as un message à lui faire passer ? Avant de recevoir le reste de ta part ? » _demande la voix au bout du téléphone._

« Dites-lui que nous allons bien et que … Enfin … Je crois qu'elle connait Ric, cela m'étonne mais … Qu'il va bien, je lui enverrai ce que je peux le plus rapidement possible. »

_Il coupe finalement la communication, poussant un nouveau soupir mais un peu lié au désespoir. Vraiment … Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter une telle communication ? Bon … Il doit revenir auprès de Lania. AH ! Il y a aussi Ric et Séphyria ? Cela risque d'être plus problématique que prévu._

« AH ! Te voilà enfin, Emairon ! » _s'écrit Lania tandis que le Gallame revient auprès d'elle, l'embrassant tout en s'excusant d'avoir laissé la Gardevoir seule._

« Si je peux me faire pardonner d'une quelconque manière, dites-le moi. »

« Peut-être que tu peux ? En nous disant à qui est-ce que tu téléphonais ? Enfin, c'était qui que tu avais au bout du fil. » _dit Lania à côté de moi._

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Des fois, c'est privé mais ne t'en fait pas, tu restes la plus belle pour moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. »

_Même si Lania se laisse faire, je sens qu'elle est déjà en train de sonder son esprit. Et moi-même, je payerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il pense._

_Et visiblement, Lania aussi puisque je vois de la déconfiture sur son visage. Elle ne s'attend sûrement pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Hum … Emairon a bloqué son esprit ? Mais il l'embrasse une seconde fois, lui disant que c'est vraiment privé. Dès qu'il le peut, il lui en parlera mais pas maintenant. Bizarre … Franchement bizarre même._

_Mais bon ! Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Lania et Emairon, il faut retourner dans le bâtiment ! On va fêter la victoire de Casior ! Enfin … Dans quelques heures, bien entendu. Car je suis sûr qu'il sera élu ! Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités !_

_Et j'ai totalement raison ! Casior … Casior … Mon commissaire de police. Le chef du commissariat … est devenu président de Fronse. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Pourtant, je suis distant par rapport à lui, je ne le connais que très peu. C'est juste un chef agréable, enfin … Il y a tellement de choses et …_

_Enfin ! VOILA QUOI ! Je connais le président de la Fronse ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ! Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est le cas ! Enfin bon ! Casior président ! Casior quoi ! J'applaudis comme les autres alors qu'il va être l'heure pour lui de faire un discours en tant que nouveau président. Il nous demande de l'attendre ici pour dans une heure car il compte bien fêter cela avec nous autre._

_Président … Il est devenu président. Mais maintenant qu'il est président, cela veut aussi dire une chose. On va pouvoir se préparer pour la Rousie. Hum … Je ne sais pas si c'est forcément une bonne chose. Je me plais bien en Fronse mais bon … J'ai un devoir à accomplir ! Je ne dois pas l'oublier !_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Se préparer au voyage

**Chapitre 8 : Se préparer au voyage**

« Et mes premiers actes seront en rapport avec les pokémons humanisés ! Je vais tout faire pour ce qui est normal dans la ville où j'officiais soit une généralité dans toute la Fronse. Bien entendu, je n'oublie guère les autres points de mon programme ! »

_Je continue d'applaudir en même temps que le reste des personnes présentes ici. Je suis sûr d'une chose : la Fronse va partir vers quelque chose de grand, vraiment grand même. Je suis sûr que cela donnera quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux. Et puis, savoir que Lania, Séphyria, Emairon, Roubé et tous les autres pourront venir ici librement. Ah … Mais j'ai aussi envie de trouver Dyamia. Même si je ne la connais pas, enfin, je crois, je veux qu'elle puisse être libre, comme ses sœurs et son frère._

_Peut-être est-ce beaucoup trop ? Je ne sais guère mais il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Néanmoins, je compte bien réussir ce que j'ai entrepris. Ce n'est normalement pas trop, ce n'est pas abusé ou autre. C'est quelque chose qui me semble logique et normal à mes yeux mais à voir avec les autres. Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas encore terminé, loin de là même. Et ça n'a même pas encore commencé en y réfléchissant bien._

« Bon … Séphyria, il est l'heure de partir, il faut que je te parle. »

_Elle me regarde avec un peu de surprise et étonnement avant de s'approcher de moi. Je lui prends la main, saluant les différentes personnes avec amusement. Lania et Emairon peuvent rester en arrière, ils ne sont pas obligés de rentrer. Et puis bon … Une promenade en tête à tête ne peut pas nous faire du mal à moi et à elle._

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Ric ? Ca avait l'air assez important, non ? »

« Pas tellement … Enfin en un sens, c'est important. Comment dire … »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu sais parfaitement que je ne veux pas de ça. Exprime-toi clairement, merci bien. » _me dit-elle sur un ton très légèrement exaspéré._

« Euh … Bref … Maintenant que Casior est élu, tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ? »

« Qu'il va falloir se préparer, n'est-ce pas ? Pour aller en Rousie. C'est ça qui te préoccupait plus que le reste ? Je n'espère quand même pas. »

« Je ne dis pas que ça me préoccupait, loin de là même. C'était plus … pour te mettre au courant. Rien de plus. Enfin … Il fait bon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un peu frais quand même … » _termine-t-elle de me dire avant de prendre mon bras pour coller sa tête contre lui. Je la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement._

« On va vite rentrer, si tu préfères … Ca sera mieux, je crois. »

_Elle me sourit légèrement avant que j'aille l'embrasser dans les cheveux. Dire qu'auparavant, je n'étais pas habitué aux marques d'affection. Du moins, pas aussi souvent et autant qu'avec Lania mais maintenant, c'était si facile à faire … comme si cela était normal, tellement normal à mes yeux. Je l'embrasse encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, elle me donne ses lèvres._

_Je l'aime … Je l'aime tant. Je me le répète dans mes pensées, je continue ce baiser dehors malgré le froid. Je sais aussi qu'elle m'aime. Nous nous aimons vraiment tous les deux. Après ce baiser, elle me regarde avec tendresse. Puis je me rappelle soudainement d'une chose. Une petite chose … assez stupide en Atylie._

« Dis … Séphyria, sincèrement, nous ne nous connaissions pas avant ? Toi et moi ? Je crois que je peux t'en parler maintenant mais … Tu sais, en Atylie, quand tu as été assez blessé … Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. Tu disais que tu n'étais pas ma grande sœur … mais mon amoureuse. Ça parait bête hein ? »

« Hein ? J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Mais … Je ne me rappelle pas quand même … d'une telle chose. Enfin, j'étais ridicule ? » _balbutie-t-elle avec gêne._

« Pas vraiment, non … Plutôt comme si tu étais retournée en enfance mais en même temps, je ne crois pas que nous … ou alors … Tu penses que toi et moi, comme on ne se rappelle pas vraiment de notre enfance, nous nous sommes connus ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout et je ne me suis jamais posé la question, je dois te l'avouer. Mais bon, si c'est le cas … Tu crois que … C'est le destin ? »

_Le destin ? Je ne crois pas vraiment en des choses aussi absurdes mais … pour le coup, je me dis que peut-être … est-ce le cas ? J'observe Séphyria, la prenant dans mes bras avant de lui caresser le dos. Peut-être que oui … Enfin bon … J'aimerai tellement débloquer ma mémoire sur ce point précis mais bon … Je vais ramener Séphyria chez nous._

_Là-bas, nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre, ne nous préoccupant guère de savoir comment et quand Lania et Emairon rentrent. Je commence à plonger dans mon sommeil, ma tête posée contre la poitrine de la pokémon que j'aime. Voilà tout … Ah … Que c'est bon d'aimer quelqu'un des fois._

_Quelques jours sont passés et je suis en pleine forme comme tout le monde. Du moins, maintenant que Casior est le président de la Fronse, difficile de le voir. Surtout qu'il est bien gardé, non pas seulement par des soldats ou autres gardes du corps, mais aussi par différents pokémons humanisés dont cette Cassandra. Si j'étais stupide, je me serais dit qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et lui mais Casior n'est pas comme ça._

_Pas du tout même, je le sais bien. Enfin bon … Elle est quand même souvent avec lui. Je me fais des idées car je m'imagine des choses carrément bêtes. J'hoche la tête en regardant Séphyria, celle-ci me demandant :_

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tracassé. »

« Je ne sais pas … Casior nous a contacté et donc, je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être. De même … Enfin bon … Non, rien de bien important. »

« C'est surement pour la Rousie. »

_Quand elle dit ça, ça semble bien plus logique que dans mes pensées. J'ai l'air vraiment stupide maintenant. Merci bien, mon Altaria ! Enfin bon … Nous contacter directement, Casior n'a pas peur. Et je regarde Lania et les autres, nous sommes tous les six réunis. Finalement, Cassandra se présente à nous, elle est encore plus élégante qu'auparavant. Quand même, une trentaine d'années et je me dis que sans … Casior, elle aurait continué à subir différents sévices sexuels … Avec un tel corps, cela doit être spécial. Les femmes-chattes, ça existe depuis déjà quelques temps au Jipen, du moins, en tant que costume. Donc en avoir une réelle sous la main …_

« Ric ? Tu arrêtes de la regarder avec des yeux de pervers ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je pensais juste que Cassandra avait de la chance, Séphyria. Rien de plus ! »

« J'ai … beaucoup de chances, oui. » _murmure Cassandra sur un ton un peu mystérieux à mes oreilles. Néanmoins, elle nous demande de la suivre alors que nous pénétrons dans le bureau du président. Rien que ça ! Je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur la décoration puisque dès l'instant où nous rentrons dedans, Cassandra s'apprête à dire mais Casior dit :_

« Tu peux rester ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'en aller. »

« Comme vous le voulez, messire Casior. »

« Et arrête avec ce messire … Enfin bon, je vais être bref. J'ai pu converser avec le président Rousien. Dès l'instant où vous serez là-bas, dirigez-vous vers le président, ils connaissent vos noms et vos visages, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Les autorités rousiennes vous aideront. Je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose d'autre à ce sujet. »

_Mais c'est déjà plus qu'important. Nous continuons de converser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir car nous ne devons pas déranger le président qui a aussi plusieurs réunions, n'est-ce pas ? Ah … Nous quittons cette pièce au même moment où j'entends Casior dire à Cassandra :_

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« J'ai … besoin de temps pour cela. »

_Et après ? Rien d'autre, rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce qui fut dit car cela ne me concerne pas bien que je sois intrigué. Je remarque à peine Emairon qui s'éloigne avec Lania, ayant un coup de fil à passer bien que la Gardevoir ne semble pas savoir à qui il va s'adresser. D'ailleurs, il prend un peu d'avance sur elle. Bizarre … Franchement bizarre. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de se rendre en Rousie !_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Des inquiétudes

**Chapitre 9 : Des inquiétudes**

« … … …Tellement de neige. »

_Ce sont les premières paroles de Séphyria alors que nous descendons du train tous les six. C'est vrai … Aussitôt, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus vint se coller contre moi, tremblotant tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe :_

« Il fait … vraiment froid ici. Brrrr … Où est-ce que nous logeons exactement ? »

_Je ne sais pas si elle en rajoute un peu trop mais après avoir vu Roubé, je remarque qu'elle aussi est collée contre Alphonse. Hum … Peut-être que c'est vrai en fin de compte. Pas de mensonges de la part de ma petite demoiselle aux cheveux bleus._

« Normalement, nous devrions prendre deux taxis et nous rendre à cette adresse. »

_J'ai noté cela sur un bout de papier, le montrant à tous et à toutes. Au moins, comme ça, chacun sait où on doit loger pour ce soir. Normalement, nous allons être reçus par l'un des généraux du président rousien. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je connaitrai du beau monde. Hahaha ! Mais bon … Je suis un peu inquiet par rapport au froid et Séphyria._

« Comment ça se fait que tu aies … autant froid, Séphyria ? »

« Je suis une dragonne, je ne supporte pas le froid. Je suis une oiseau, c'est encore pire. Mes ailes seraient gelées. Vraiment … »

_Je comprends, je comprends ! J'hèle un taxi en levant la main, Alphonse faisant de même avec un second. Je vais derrière avec Séphyria alors que Lania est à côté de nous, Emairon est devant. Alphons et Roubé sont dans un autre taxi mais tous nous rendons à l'hôtel. Vivement que l'on rentre dedans car j'ai un peu peur pour Séphyria._

_Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous nous retrouvons face à un magnifique bâtiment de plusieurs étages. C'est vraiment … là que … nous … Enfin … WOW ! Et ça, c'est aux frais de la princesse ! Enfin, non, du président ! La chance ! A la réception, on nous donne trois pièces conjointes, chaque couple en ayant le droit à l'une._

_Je salue Alphonse et les autres, prenant la main de Séphyria pour l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre. Très belle, très spacieuse. Bon, ce n'est pas la suite luxueuse mais elle est vraiment belle. Plus que celle de notre chambre mais bon, pas les mêmes moyens non plus._

« Aller, Séphyria, vas sous la douche ou prendre un bain. Vu comment tu grelottes, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, d'accord ? Je vais regarder la chambre et toutes ces choses enfin bon … Voilà. »

« Euh … Bien entendu, mais tu es drôlement pressé. Et oui, un bain me ferait le plus grand bien, je confirme cela. »

_Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça, c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle grelotte de froid. Ca me rend anxieux. Je sais que le froid peut être mortel pour les humains alors les pokémons encore plus sensibles qu'eux … Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas, c'est tout ! Question de sécurité envers la femme que j'aime ! Voilà tout ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Elle semble lire dans mes pensées puisqu'elle me sourit, m'embrassant doucement. Puis elle murmure d'une voix tendre :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne supporte pas le froid mais je suis une pokémon. A la base, je suis plus que résistante, voilà tout. N'oublie pas que je suis une pokémon et … »

« Si tu as froid, je suis là de toute façon. »

_Elle semble étonnée par mes propos mais hoche la tête avant de signaler qu'elle va se dépêcher. Enfin, qu'elle prenne son temps. Je regarde le lit, c'est un lit double donc pour deux personnes. Rien d'étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? A côté, je remarque aussi le chocolat … et … bon … des protections. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment … Je n'ai jamais été au courant à ce sujet, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais … Est-ce que … Les pokémons humanisés pondent des œufs ? Ou donnent naissance à une créature humanoïde ? Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant ? Pourquoi maintenant ? De même … Est-ce que Séphyria et Lania donneraient naissance à deux … enfants différents ? Car Lania n'est pas totalement humaine non ?_

_Pourquoi … est-ce que je pense à ça ? Je ne remarque même pas Séphyria qui est sortie de la salle de bain, un peignoir comme seul vêtement. Je suis perturbé … vraiment perturbé par tout ça. Je ne sais pas … comment le prendre. Pas du tout même. Elle passe devant moi alors que je l'ignore superbement bien que ça ne soit pas voulu. Elle prend quelques affaires pour finalement se poser devant moi._

« Ric ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« … … … Rien de bien grave, Séphyria. Tu devrais t'habiller non ? Tu risques d'avoir froid et je pense que … »

« Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui se passe, non ? »

« … … … Dis … Séphyria, comment est-ce que … tu te reproduis ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle rougit violemment. Je me donne une violente claque devant ma bêtise, reprenant :_ « Je veux dire, je connais comment ça se passe … mais un enfant ? »

« Tu … Tu veux déjà un enfant ? Ric ? Mais tu sais … Toi et moi … Enfin … »

« Non, non ! Enfin … Pas maintenant … mais … Est-ce que tu … vas pondre un œuf ? »

_La question est encore plus choquante que celle d'avant et je sens que Séphyria est un peu en colère. D'ailleurs, elle tremble légèrement après mes propos et je m'en veux, je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir posé une telle question._

« Pardon, Séphyria, c'est juste que … Enfin … Je ne suis pas au courant. »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais pondre un œuf, comment tu voudrais que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas posé la question à celle qui m'a conçue hein ?! »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Ignore tout ce que j'ai dit ! » _bien que je sais que le mal est fait … Elle repart dans la salle de bain alors que je me traite de pauvre con._

_Et la nuit est tombée … et je n'ai pas réussi à me faire pardonner. Je m'en veux … Je m'en veux terriblement. TOTALEMENT ! Je tente une approche dans le lit mais elle me repousse légèrement, soufflant :_

« Au moins … Tu m'as rappelé ma condition de pokémon, Ric. »

« Je m'excuse ! S'il te plaît ! Séphyria ! »

_Je la force à se retourner, la jeune femme me regardant avec les yeux un peu rougis. Elle n'a pas pleuré mais … ses yeux humides. Je dois lui montrer que je ne pense pas à elle comme une pokémon ! Je l'embrasse avec ardeur, montant sur elle alors que je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas si elle fait pareil mais je ne stoppe pas le baiser. Autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Je ne la considère pas comme une pokémon mais comme une humaine ! Je pose même une main sur son sein, le pressant entre mes doigts. Je l'entends gémir mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter car elle se laisse faire. Ma seconde main glisse peu à peu le long de son ventre pour descendre plus bas, je la sens qui se crispe, ses genoux se repliant pendant un bref instant avant de se libérer, finalement, elle est … AH ! Ses mains se placent autour de mon dos pour m'emmener contre elle ! Je …_

« Séphyria ? Ric ? Ric ? Séphyria ? C'est … Lania … J'aimerai vous parler … s'il vous plaît. » _murmure une voix de l'autre côté de la porte._

_Qu'est-ce que … Le charme est aussitôt brisé et j'ouvre les yeux. Mais pas seulement … Séphyria fait de même, me regardant, rouge aux joues. J'étais tellement … prêt … mais elle aussi. AH ! Maintenant … Enfin … Je lui montre du doigt les pointes au niveau de sa poitrine mais elle marmonne qu'elle n'a rien à se mettre dessous. Et puis, elle n'a pas à avoir honte de ça. Nous nous levons avant de nous diriger vers la porte. Je l'ouvre, Lania se trouvant avec Alphonse et Roubé. Ohla … Les deux demoiselles ont des tenues un peu plus … extravagantes dira-t-on que Séphyria qui est plus timide de ce côté. Mais … Je préfère le corps de Séphyria et ne m'attarde guère longtemps sur la Melokrik et Gardevoir._

« J'aimerai … vous demander quelque chose au sujet … d'Emairon. Enfin, j'aimerai parler avec vous de différentes choses … si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

_Bien entendu …. Car il est vrai que depuis quelques temps, je le trouve bizarre. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul. J'invite tout le monde dans notre chambre, Lania m'envoyant un message télépathique pour s'excuser de nous avoir dérangés. Comme quoi, elle a remarqué les pointes chez Séphyria. Je ne réponds pas à cela._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les derniers renforts

**Chapitre 10 : Les derniers renforts**

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial alors avec lui, Lania ? »

_Nous sommes tous installés sur le lit, personne ne critiquant les tenues des autres. Il vaut mieux pas … malgré les apparences, nous avons chacun enfin … besoin de réflexion par rapport à Emairon. D'ailleurs, comme ma chambre est assez éloignée, le Gallame ne risque pas d'entendre bien que Lania nous dit :_

« Il est en train de dormir donc je … Enfin … C'est par rapport à son comportement. Vous avez remarqué comme il a un peu changé depuis le temps ? »

« Euh … Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez notre frère mais quoi ? Cela fait déjà une bonne semaine non ? »

_Je regarde brièvement Séphyria. C'est bête et stupide mais j'ai envie de continuer ce que nous avons commencé. Elle semble le remarquer puisqu'elle me jette un coup d'œil. Discrètement, sa main vient chercher la mienne, croisant ses doigts avec._

« Oui … Je tiens à te signaler que Lania se pose des questions à ce sujet. »

« Qu'importe ce qu'elle pense, tu as ta propre mission, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. D'ailleurs, vous êtes arrivés en Rousie, non ? Malgré l'absence d'informations présidentielles et journalistiques, nous sommes au courant de votre présence là-bas. Ou alors, je me trompe ? Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas. »

« … … … Une drôle de mission mais comment vas-t-elle depuis le temps ? »

« Elle se porte bien … et elle semble calme et stable, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois. Je crois que cela lui a fait le plus grand bien. »

« Tant mieux alors … Mais … Pour Lania … Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? » _demande Emairon alors qu'il écoute la voix au bout de son portable._

« Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux … tant que tu continues à envoyer ce qu'il faut. »

« … … … Elle est vraiment heureuse avec ça uniquement ? Pourquoi chercher à tuer Ric ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre à ce sujet. Fais ce que je t'ai demandé et termine cela, est-ce bien compris ? De même, si tu as du nouveau, tu sais comment me contacter. »

« D'accord, d'accord … Je ne poserai pas plus de questions à ce sujet. »

« Tu fais bien … Cette conversation est maintenant terminée. Un message pour elle ? »

« Dites-lui que nous sommes heureux et en bonne santé. De même, nous allons la délivrer. »

_La délivrer ? L'homme éclate de rire avant de raccrocher, laissant seul Emairon au bout du fil. Cet homme … Il est facile de savoir qu'il s'agit de Loïc … Et lui dans l'histoire, n'est guère mieux. Surtout que son comportement ne passera pas inaperçu._

« … … … Je ne fais pas ça pour cet homme. Je le fais pour Dyamia. Dyamia et personne d'autre. Bon … Il faut que je fasse le travail habituel. »

_Travail habituel et pénible en soi. Mais bon … Il n'a pas le choix. Il prend son portable, l'ouvrant avant d'en retirer une petite carte qu'il brise entre ses doigts, la réduisant en miettes. Aussitôt, il la remplace par une autre carte SIM prête à l'emploi. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il faisait au cas où … si Lania décidait d'observer son téléphone. Ah … Lania … Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, c'était stupide, vraiment stupide !_

« Mais je n'ai pas le choix … C'est pour elle que je le fais. C'est pour elle … Car elle a besoin de notre présence mais ça sera bientôt terminé, oui. Ca sera complètement terminé. »

_Il doit envisager les choses ainsi et pas autrement. Il pousse un profond soupir. Lania a surement été discuté avec les autres à son sujet. Il a envie … Il a tellement envie de lui en parler. Il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir garder ce secret plus longtemps … Pas plus longtemps. Il n'en a pas envie … Pas envie du tout._

« Pardon Lania … Tu n'es pas au courant, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant. »

_Vraiment pas au courant. Il devait attendre son retour. D'ailleurs, la porte s'ouvre alors qu'il est couché dans le lit. Il sent la Gardevoir qui vint s'installer à côté de lui, murmurant quelques mots doux car elle croit qu'il dort. Il a bloqué son esprit dans sa totalité ou presque pour faire semblant. Maintenant … Il n'est pas … « réveillé ». Elle l'embrasse, cherchant quelques caresses qu'il commence à lui prodiguer en faisant semblant de s'éveiller. Il l'aime._

_Ailleurs, un vieil homme a terminé son coup de fil. Sortant une pokéball, il marmonne quelques mots dans sa barbe alors qu'il prend déjà un second téléphone, grimpant sur un imposant Mammochon. Il commence à donner un coup de fil, disant :_

« Préparez les derniers pokémons liés à la génération des pierres précieuses. Ils sont en route et risquent de venir nous donner une petite visite très rapidement. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? De qui est … Vous parlez de cet homme nommé Ric ? Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant ? »

« Ne posez pas de questions stupides et faites ce que j'ai dit, est-ce bien compris ? Là où j'obtiens mes informations ne vous concernent pas. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Enfin, sinon … La petite vous réclame comme d'habitude. »

« Dites-lui que j'arrive d'ici deux à trois heures, je suis déjà en route. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Loïc. »

_Il coupe la communication. Autant accélérer le rythme. Il a quelque chose à donner à la jeune fille capable de produire des flammes. Il lui en faut peu pour être heureuse. Malheureusement, ce peu est très difficile à obtenir. C'est ça le souci avec elle … Ce qu'elle demande est embêtant, très embêtant même. Mais … Il ne peut rien faire car si elle commence à montrer un peu de rébellion, cela risque d'être un souci … assez important._

« Ric, Ric, Ric. »

_Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille dans le dôme semble joyeuse, très joyeuse même. Dans ses mains, elle tient un cadre avec la photo du policier. Elle la regarde pendant de longues secondes, la serrant contre sa poitrine inexistante avec joie. Au pied du lit, Rérox est couché, les yeux fermés._

« Tu viendras me chercher hein ? Comme mes sœurs et mon frère n'est-ce pas ? »

_La jeune fille est couchée sur son lit, sur le ventre. Elle porte une nuisette et aucun vêtement dessous d'après la vision de ses fesses nues, la nuisette étant un peu relevée. Elle semble se comporter enfin comme par rapport à son âge._

« Et puis bon … Même si tu es heureux avec Séphyria, je te rappelle que je suis sa grande sœur et que tu m'as promis que je deviendrai aussi ta femme ! Tu as dit que nous deviendrons toutes les deux tes femmes ! Alors même si … tu m'as un peu oubliée … »

_Même si … c'était le cas, elle ne peut pas l'oublier. Elle est différente de ses sœurs … Elle est différente de son frère. Elle est différente de tous les autres. Elle fut la première création de la mère de Ric … Elle … Elle n'a rien oublié contrairement aux autres. Elle … Elle est au-dessus de tout ça. Mais elle … Elle est juste une source d'énergie et d'informations pour les créatures engendrées par la Triafa._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Séparations

**Chapitre 11 : Séparations**

« Tu me pardonnes mon amour ? »

« Pour la huitième fois de la journée, Ric, oui, je te pardonne. » _me répond Séphyria sur un ton mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il faut dire que je me sens mal depuis hier et que je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour ça. Vraiment ! Ca ne me plait pas du tout ! Pas du tout même ! Comme elle me voie anxieux, elle m'embrasse longuement, me soufflant :_

« Je te promets que oui, Ric. Et puis, hier, tu me l'as prouvé non ? Enfin, s'il n'y … »

« Il y aura d'autres moments propices à ça mais … Enfin … Je ne suis pas doué. »

_Elle me regarde avec surprise, rigolant légèrement avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Maintenant, elle a les yeux les plus doux que je lui connais, me murmurant tendrement :_

« Alors, nous serons deux à nous débrouiller comme des novices, d'accord ? N'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Tu seras mon professeur et inversement. »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre mais en même temps, nous retrouvons tout le monde en bas de l'hôtel. Après avoir pris un déjeuner, nous nous rendons dans un imposant bâtiment, l'un des ministères de la Rousie. Nous avons un rendez-vous avec l'un des généraux et autant dire que je suis aussi anxieux que pour ma première fois avec Séphyria. Néanmoins, l'homme que nous rencontrons a un peu d'embonpoint mais surtout le sourire aux lèvres._

« Alors … C'est donc vous les personnes envoyées par le président de la Fronse ? J'espère que mes paroles ne sont pas trop dures à comprendre. »

« Non, non … Vous parlez parfaitement notre langue. » _dis-je en reconnaissant que c'est la vérité, sans pour autant en rajouter. Je l'ai compris parfaitement … ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs. En Calambie, j'avais mis un peu de temps à comprendre … mais bon, j'avais Lania de toute façon pour lire dans leurs pensées et me permettre de comprendre leurs propos. Oui … Elle était quand même utile pour …_

« HEY ! RIC ! Quand même, je suis plus utile qu'un simple outil de traduction ! »

« Hahaha ! Ca t'apprendra à lire mes pensées, Lania ! » _dis-je en rigolant, Lania faisant une petite moue boudeuse. Elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ça._

« Roh arrête de faire ta tête de mule … Continuez donc, général. »

« Je vous explique donc la situation par rapport aux informations que nous avons, d'accord ? Cela concerne la Triafa, comme convenu. »

« C'est exact … Veuillez donc parler, il n'y a aucun problème. »

_Je ne veux pas lui couper la parole mais je veux quand même … Tiens … Il faudrait que je demande à quoi ressemble Dyamia, ça serait bien plus simple. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que je peux déjà lui donner un certain physique et une certaine forme._

« Alors … Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que la base principale de la Triafa, comme bien entendu, ne se trouve pas en pleine ville, cela serait trop simple. Non, ils ont décidé de s'installer en plein désert purisien. Vous voyez où c'est ? »

« Au sud-est de la Rousie, oui … » _commente Séphyria, écoutant attentivement les paroles du général. Même elle ou Emairon n'étaient pas forcément au courant de tout par rapport à la Triafa. Oui … Ils avaient bougé Dyamia pour qu'ils ne puissent pas la retrouver._

« Pas si loin que ça de la Manganie et de la Shone, l'un des gros pays de l'Izie. Mais bref … Aussi, le désert, il porte bien son nom bien que ça ne soit pas celui auquel vous pensez. Là-bas, la température est constamment négative et je ne vous parle pas des tempêtes de neige hein ? Il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là ! »

« … … … Très charmant. » _murmura Roubé, tremblant déjà rien qu'en s'imaginant le froid et la neige glaciale qui se trouvaient dehors. Elle n'est encore pas très motivée … Et bon, je me dis que Séphyria doit être dans le même cas actuellement._

« Bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que ça ne sera pas du gâteau et qu'on n'a aucun indice précis sur l'endroit où se trouve la base. De même, ils sont plus malins qu'ils en ont l'air. Comme nos soldats sont équipés pour qu'on puisse les repérer, ils ne s'amusent pas à seulement les tuer mais aussi à nous embrouiller en plaçant les émetteurs sur différents pokémons qui s'éloignent. Autant dire que … Vous comprendrez. »

« Je vois … Je vois … Donc nous pouvons partir quand pour rejoindre vos troupes qui sont à la recherche de cette base ? »

« Hein ? Oh … Ca … C'est un peu quand vous voulez quoi. Vous me le dites et dans la journée même, vous êtes dans les camions. »

« Ric ? Est-ce que je peux discuter avec toi … auparavant ? »

_Hein ? Bien entendu. Mais le ton de Séphyria ne me plait que moyennement. Enfin … Je n'aime pas vraiment le ton utilisé pour tout dire. Je m'éloigne avec elle alors qu'elle a un air vraiment désolé peint sur le visage. Je demande doucement pour la rassurer :_

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air assez pâle et livide … Ca ne va pas ? »

« Je … Ric … Enfin, je ne pense pas t'accompagner dans le désert purisien. »

« Hein ? Que … Mais pour … Ah non … Je … »

_Je suis assez embrouillé mais pas mes pensées. Je comprends parfaitement où elle veut en venir et surtout pourquoi. Je lui caresse la joue avant de reprendre :_

« Je comprends parfaitement ma douce. C'est normal … »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu es sûr de ça, Ric ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a inversé les rôles, là. Hahaha … Donc non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront continuer à t'héberger mais fais attention à toi. »

« Attention à moi ? Mais c'est toi le simple humain, Ric ! Tu as peut-être la vie dure, tu es très résistant mais tu n'es pas immortel ! Fais attention à toi ! »

« J'aurai le droit à mon petit bisou pour me porter chance ? »

_Elle me sourit tout en hochant la tête. C'est un peu stupide comme demande mais ça fait toujours son effet. J'ai l'impression d'être le héros d'un film à l'eau de rose. Mais bon … Un chouette film à l'eau-de-rose hein ? Puisque j'ai une véritable beauté à mes côtés. Le baiser arrive tout de suite, qu'importe que l'on soit dans le bureau du général ou non. Je vois qu'Alphonse a aussi le droit à un baiser avant de venir s'approcher de moi._

« On dirait bien qu'on va être seuls pour l'expédition, Ric. »

« Ta femme ne semble pas apprécier le froid non plus ? Enfin, il y en a un qui a de la chance. »

_Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers Emairon, celui-ci haussant les épaules comme pour bien montrer que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Ouais ouais ! Il avait de la chance que Lania ne soit pas frileuse mais plutôt souvent très chaude. Tsss !_

« Et je continuerai de le réchauffer, Ric, si ça s'avère nécessaire. »

_Lania a pris la parole, Emairon rougissant un peu alors que le général semble être le seul à ne pas comprendre. Mais bon, pas de sa faute. Pour l'heure, on a autre chose à faire ! On doit se préparer ! Et puis bon … Se préparer sans Séphyria et Roubé._


	12. Chapitre 12 : Réconfort

**Chapitre 12 : Réconfort**

« Bon … Ric … Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? »

_Elle me tient par les épaules, me regardant longuement avec une certaine inquiétude. Je lui souris pour tenter de la rassurer mais moi-même, je le suis un peu moins. Depuis que je vis avec une pokémon, j'étais plus en sécurité mais là … Ce n'est pas pareil malheureusement. Pourtant, je me donne une certaine contenance, me frappant le torse avant de dire :_

« Je vais m'en tirer et sauver Dyamia, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu peux me dire à quoi elle ressemble s'il te plaît ? Si c'est l'une de tes sœurs, elle doit avoir votre âge non ? Elle doit être aussi mignonne que toi et Roubé. »

« … … … Elle s'est forcée à ne jamais grandir. Un blocage psychologique, Ric. Elle doit ressembler à une jeune fille d'environ dix ans. C'est pourquoi la voir … subir … »

_La voir subir … quoi ? Je ne connais pas vraiment ce qui se passait avec elle donc je la regarde avec incrédulité, attendant de voir ce qu'elle va dire. Pourtant, elle détourne la tête, cherchant ses mots, des mots très difficiles visiblement._

« Tu sais ce que l'on fait aux pokémons humanisés … Bref … Sous cette forme, c'est encore plus horrible. Surtout en vue … de son « utilité ». Comment est-ce qu'ils l'utilisent … Voilà tout … J'ai juste cela à te dire, voilà tout. »

« Je … D'accord … Je suis désolé … Je ne voulais pas te perturber avec ça, pardon. »

« Me perturber ? Mais non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout, Ric ! Loin de là ! Je … Tiens … Je vais te dire à quoi elle ressemble, je vais te donner le plus d'informations. Et maintenant … Je … Je crois qu'elle te connaît aussi. Elle a souvent parlé d'un Ric. Je n'avais jamais … fait la liaison entre ses paroles … et toi … mais si ta mère … nous a donné la vie … »

« Alors, il se peut que tout soit relié … mais à quel point ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … Je ne sais vraiment pas, j'en suis désolée. »

_Désolée … Elle est désolée pour moi ? Je n'aime pas comment … elle me parle. Mais je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle veut dire. Enfin oui … Mais comment dire cela … BON ! Aller ! Qu'elle m'en parle plutôt !_

« Alors … A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? A quoi ressemble Dyamia ? »

« Elle a des cheveux noirs ou blancs … et des yeux rouges ou bleus … Mais elle ressemble à une jeune fille de dix ans. Ric … Si tu la retrouves, tu … »

« Je ferais tout pour la sauver, oui. C'est le cas, tu ne devrais même pas me poser la question hein ? » _répondis-je en lui souriant tendrement._

_Elle fait le même sourire que moi avant de venir m'embrasser. C'est vrai … Elle m'avait promis cela puisqu'elle ne voulait pas me rejoindre … Ah … Passer quelques jours en Rousie sans elle ? Sous le froid et la neige ? Alors qu'elle va se prélasser dans les couvertures._

« Je suis un peu jaloux. Tu vas rester au chaud. » _dis-je en rigolant légèrement._

« Oh … Ne t'en fait pas … Quand tu reviendras, je te transmettrai toute la chaleur emmagasinée. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Chair contre chair ? » _murmure-je. Elle me fait un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Même si je sais pertinemment que je ne ferai pas ça … Du moins, si on n'a pas … la même motivation qu'auparavant ! MAIS BON ! Il est l'heure de partir !_

« Tu veux un dernier baiser avant de me quitter pour quelques jours ? »

_Et pourquoi pas ? J'hoche la tête, la jeune femme collant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Après quelques secondes, elle me murmure qu'elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir me rejoindre mais comme signalé, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Si elle ne supporte pas le froid, je ne vais pas la forcer à venir me rejoindre. Je suis juste un peu déçu mais ça, c'est plus que normal. Je la colle bien contre moi, pour m'imprégner de son odeur et de sa douceur … puis finalement, je la libère. J'ai un sac avec mes affaires et divers autres objets._

_Je quitte la chambre de l'hôtel, attendant qu'Alphonse, Lania et Emairon viennent me rejoindre. Je regarde l'étage où j'étais auparavant, ayant un petit sourire aux lèvres en remarquant Séphyria qui m'observe par la fenêtre, me saluant._

« Oh ? Toi aussi, t'as du mal à t'en séparer ? »

« Pire que tout, Alphonse … Pire que tout. Je sens que ça va être difficile. »

« La méthode la plus simple pour qu'on les retrouve, ça sera d'accomplir cette mission plus que rapidement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. »

_Il est d'accord avec moi alors que Lania et Emairon arrivent finalement. Malgré l'inquiétude de la Gardevoir, elle est toujours accrochée à son Gallame et inversement. Oui … Ca se voit qu'il l'aime … qu'il l'aime tant._

« Vous êtes prêts, les deux tourtereaux ? »

_Ils ne me répondent pas et ne font que me sourire. J'hèle un taxi avant que nous rentrions tous les quatre. Direction une base de l'armée rousienne. Là-bas, pas de temps à perdre, nous nous trouvons dans un camion comme convenu._

_Et la température change grandement. Oui … J'ai froid ! Plus que froid même ! Mais bon … Je tente de résister … Brrr ! Où est-ce que … AH ! Des tentes ? On voit des tentes après plusieurs heures de route. On va vraiment dormir dans des tentes ? Ah non … Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ! Contrairement à ce que je crois, ce sont juste des fournitures qui se trouvent dedans. Derrière cela, il y a une autre base ... Assez rapidement faite mais bon ... Je pense que c'est parce …_

« Ric ? Tu descends ? Ne t'endors pas hein ? »

_Alphonse me secoue, me tirant un peu de ma rêverie. Oui, il vaut mieux que je ne dorme pas C'est mieux pour moi. Nous prenons position et nos chambres. Heureusement, le couple n'est pas séparé. Même dans l'armée, nous avons quand même un peu de grade « spécial ». Ce qui nous permet d'éviter les commodités habituelles._

_Mais ça ne change rien … au fait que je suis jaloux de Lania et Emairon. HUMPF ! Surtout en vue de ce qu'ils vont faire pour se réchauffer ! BRRRR ! Je ne devrais pas penser à ça à cause de Lania ! Je ne suis plus concerné par elle. Alors que je prends une place dans ma chambre, je m'installe sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour chercher le repos. Un repos qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, je le sens … bien._

« C'est donc ça … Mais … Tu es sûr que … »

« Tu ne dois rien dire, rien du tout. Lania, promets-le moi. Tu ne dois pas en parler. »

« C'est risqué, trop risqué ! Et c'est stupide un peu ! Mais … En même temps … Tu … »

« Oui, je ne fais pas ça pour moi, comme tu as pu le remarquer. »

« Tant mieux alors … J'avais vraiment peur que ça soit beaucoup plus grave que ça, Emairon. J'avais peur … que tu ne m'aimes plus. »

_Il la rassure, venant l'embrasser en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus. La Gardevoir grimpe sur l'être qu'elle aime, commençant à le déshabiller peu à peu alors que le Gallame ne reste pas inactif pour autant. Lui-même passe ses mains sur le corps de l'être à moitié humanisé, déposant des baisers sur sa peau nue Maintenant qu'il lui a dit la vérité, il se sent plus serein et calme. Qu'importe ce que Loïc lui avait dit … Il ne veut pas trahir Lania._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sous le blizzard

**Chapitre 13 : Sous le blizzard**

« Rien de rien … Et ça fait déjà dix jours. »

_Alphonse ne fait que répéter la triste vérité. Je ne lui en veux pas car vraiment, c'est chiant, très chiant même. On n'a rien de rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Et je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas tenir comme ça ! Ça m'embête, ça m'embête plus que tout même. Le pire ?_

« On est presque en train de se perdre à chaque fois. »

_C'est Emairon qui fait cette remarque très juste et fondée. Rien d'autre à dire malheureusement, malheureusement … oui. Nous sommes en train de faire chou blanc, rien que ça. Autant dire que ça m'énerve … mais il n'y a pas que ça._

« Emairon ? Emairon ? Tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ? »

_Grrr … Je ne suis pas du genre à me mettre en colère inutilement mais là, quand je les vois heureux et souriants, ça m'énerve. C'est bête mais je suis jaloux … Je suis jaloux d'eux. Et je sais qu'Alphonse n'est pas mieux que moi._

« Faites donc … Je vais aller passer un coup de fil de mon côté. »

_De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment beaucoup de hein choix ? On ne m'en laisse pas vraiment non plus. Tsss ! Je quitte la base, faisant quelques mètres avant de prendre mon téléphone portable. J'appuie sur celui-ci, regardant les SMS avant de soupirer … Ca m'énerve, ça m'énerve tellement ! Je suis nul en message d'amour ! Alors que du côté de Séphyria, tout n'est que poésie et tendresse._

« Chaque seconde sans toi représente les épines glacées de Rousie qui viennent parcourir les pores de ma peau. Ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés est la pire des épreuves qu'Arceus m'a faite endurer. Je veux t'avoir auprès de moi, te serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais te libérer de mon étreinte. »

… … …_. ET JE SUIS SENSE FAIRE QUOI MOI ?! HEIN ?! JE SUIS SENSE FAIRE QUOI FACE A CA ?! Je commence à pleurer comme un parfait débile alors que j'ai le numéro de Séphyria qui s'affiche. Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler … Ça serait une bonne chose._

« Et lui dire quoi ? La même chose que d'habitude ? C'est ça ? »

_La même chose inutile ! Les mêmes mots stupides qu'elle entend à chaque fois ? C'est ça ? C'EST CA ?! Je serre rageusement mon portable avant de me calmer. Ça ne sert à rien de m'énerver … Rien du tout même. Je regarde le MMS qu'elle m'a envoyé … Un joli MMS. Si cela avait été Lania, je suis sûr que ça aurait été une photo coquine comme pour m'inciter à finir cette foutue mission._

_Mais là … Encore … Tout n'était qu'élégance. Elle portait sa chemise de nuit liée à son bas de pyjama, tous les deux d'une couleur bleue ciel. Mais pas seulement … Pas du tout … Elle avait ouvert deux boutons pour dévoiler un décolleté sans trop en montrer. Au-dessous de sa poitrine, recouvrant son ventre et ses hanches, le coton de ses ailes était présent. D'ailleurs, le bas de sa chemise était ouvert pour laisser paraître son nombril._

_Mais … Le plus … Le plus … Le plus … Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est sa position. Elle est assise au milieu du lit. Non pas une position langoureuse ou autre. Loin de là. Non … Elle est juste assise dans cette tenue … et elle tend les bras. Elle tend doucement les bras comme pour me réclamer. Me demander une tendresse que je ne possède pas pour le moment. J'appuie sur le bouton pour communiquer avec elle et j'entends finalement sa voix :_

« Ric ? Ric ? C'est bien toi ? Ric ? Comment vas … »

« Je t'aime, Séphyria. »

_Ce sont les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche avant que je ne coupe la communication. Je suis con, je suis le pire des cons. Vraiment, je suis le roi des imbéciles, le chef des idiots, le président des trous du cul. Je n'ose pas parler avec elle. Je me ferai plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Je la veux contre moi … Je le sais … Mon corps la réclame. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait, elle et moi. Nous n'avons pas encore franchi cette limite mais … je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas ! JE NE PEUX PAS rester là sans rien faire !_

« Hey ! Ric ! C'est l'heure de se préparer ! »

_L'un des soldats vient de me héler alors que je me dirige vers la base. J'entends le portable qui vibre mais je coupe la communication. Quel idiot … Mais quel idiot … Mais quel idiot … Quel idiot … Lorsque je reviens, je vois Emairon qui se dirige vers moi, tendant son portable à son tour. Mais je refuse de le prendre, je lui transmets juste un message mental :_

« Je ne veux pas … lui parler … Dis-lui qu'elle me manque … C'est tout. »

_Emairon semble respecter ma décision et s'éloigne. Il est l'heure de partir en mission. Lorsqu'il revient, il tente de me dire ce que Séphyria m'a répondu mais je suis ailleurs … dans un autre monde, celui de mes pensées._

_Mes pensées les plus absurdes. En fait, Alphonse tente de me faire la conversation, Lania aussi par les pensées mais je suis imperméable. Je suis complètement ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, je crois que mes nerfs ont craqué. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne suis même plus vraiment conscient de mes actes._

« Quand même … Je n'ai jamais vu Ric comme ça. »

« Même moi qui le connait depuis des années, j'avoue que … »

_Lania et Alphonse parlent entre eux. Je vois leurs lèvres qui bougent mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent. Emairon est muet mais il les écoute. Ils parlent surement de moi, ça se sait, c'est tellement facile à savoir ... C'est tellement …_

_J'en ai marre … J'en ai tellement marre … Je veux juste qu'on trouve cette foutue base, qu'on délivre Dyamia, cette enfant, et zou … Je ne sais pas pourquoi Séphyria parlait que j'étais son homme et celui de Dyamia mais si elle a un corps d'une enfant, non, ça ne risque pas de me plaire. Et de toute façon, je ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça. _

« Je ne suis pas de ce genre … Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre. »

_Je ne suis pas … stupide. J'ai arrêté de l'être mais peut-être que je risque d'aimer Dyamia ? Comme une petite sœur ? Ou alors comme une femme ? Non … Je suis perturbé, trop perturbé par tout ça. Je ne remarque même pas le pieu de glace qui fonce vers moi, venant se loger dans mon ventre. Du moins, c'est ce à quoi je m'attendais avant d'être téléporté._

_Cinq personnes … Cinq personnes sont présentes en face de nous. Cinq personnes qui semblent être liées au froid. Je ne les remarque pas complètement à cause du blizzard mais une telle attaque ne passe pas inaperçue._

« Ce sont des pokémons humanisés ? On en a jamais eu autant auparavant et … On n'a qu'Emairon et Lania avec nous. »

_Alphonse parle comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en affrontait. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe réellement mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas d'humeur. A côté de Lania, je sors mon arme, la chargeant avant de la pointer en direction des cinq personnes. Sans aucune réticence, je tire, la balle semblant dévier à cause de la tempête._

« Non, non, non … Ca ne marche pas comme ça. »

_Une voix douce et féminine qui s'adresse à nous … Mais je n'y tiens pas compte. Déjà, les trente soldats qui nous accompagnent, moi, Alphonse et le couple de pokémons humanisés se mettent en position. On va devoir livrer bataille … mais je n'en ai pas envie._


	14. Chapitre 14 : NPDSO

**Chapitre 14 : Non pas dans ses objectifs**

« Momartik, Ludicolo, Kaimorse, Mammochon et Polagriffe. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance en voyant les différentes créatures humanoïdes en face de moi. L'une d'entre elles, la Momartik, prend la parole avec douceur :_

« Je m'appelle Calsidya. Le Ludicolo s'appelle Cotone. Ipyli est le nom du Polagriffe. Oros et Sarkon sont respectivement le Kaimorse et le Mammochon. Voilà tout. »

_Oh ? Elle a fait les présentations ? C'est un peu étonnant en soi mais bon … Ces créatures ne semblent pas être souillées … donc avec leurs pleins pouvoirs. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je pense alors que déjà, les cinq personnes disparaissent en face de nous. Ou non … Cela risque d'être plus difficile que prévu._

_Aussitôt, des cris se font entendre alors que je vois plusieurs soldats qui tombent au sol, des pieux plantés dans leurs corps. Que … Quoi ? ET MERDE ! MERDE ! ET MERDE ! Ca ne va pas être simple à gagner ! Fais chier ! J'en ai déjà assez ! On ne va pas les tuer ! ON NE VA PAS LES TUER ! C'EST TOUT !_

« LANIA ! Si tu les trouves, tu ne les tues pas ! NE LES TUEZ PAS ! BLESSEZ-LES ! »

_On ne va pas les torturer ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe en Rousie mais en Fronse, ça ne sera pas le cas ! Mais on va avoir besoin d'aide ! Du moins, on va avoir besoin qu'ils ouvrent leurs gueules ! Je suis en position, regardant devant moi, mon arme à la main._

« Oh … Toi, par contre, tu es vraiment mignon … et disponible. »

_Une voix s'adresse à moi alors que je me retourne pour me retrouver face à la Momartik. Du moins, la femme Momartik ! Celle-ci a le sourire aux lèvres, un mauvais sourire, un peu pervers et malsain. Mais … charmeur … très charmeur._

« Tu as quand même l'odeur d'une personne vierge, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se sent … En fait, tu es même l'unique personne qui l'est ici … Mais il y a une autre odeur qui t'accompagne, une odeur peu appréciable puisqu'il s'agit d'une femme. Hum … Et puis … Tu es Ric ! N'est-ce pas ? Alors … Si je peux m'unifier avec toi, qu'est-ce que cela doit être hein ? »

_M'unifier avec elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je pointe mon arme vers elle et tire au niveau de la jambe mais la balle la traverse sans même la blesse. Elle a un petit rire, s'approchant de moi pour arriver jusqu'à ma hauteur. Elle a son visage si près de moi … tellement près … Je sens déjà un certain froid m'envahir._

« RIC ! BAISSE LA TÊTE MAINTENANT ! »

_Je m'exécute, voyant une lame psychique qui passe au-dessus de moi. Mais une barrière de glace bloque la lame, la brisant en même temps que la barrière. Je … Lania ? Je ne crois pas que je serais mort … Cette Momartik … n'est pas encore « possédée » sexuellement … comme les autres pokémons. Bon … Elle est de loin la plus belle bien qu'Ipyli, la Polagriffe le soit tout autant. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! PAS CA DU TOUT ! RAAAAAAAAAH ! Bordel ! Ca m'embête vraiment là ! VRAIMENT !_

« Ric ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va … Ca va … Ca pourrait être pire. »

_Elle me répond qu'elle vient me défendre. Pendant ce temps, je peux regarder la situation. Ce n'est pas fameux … Pas du tout même. Il y a déjà une dizaine de morts parmi les soldats mais à côté, Alphonse est avec Emairon. Au moins, les deux hommes s'entraident. Et puis, il n'y a qu'une Momartik donc les autres peuvent se prendre des dégâts._

_Le combat dure une bonne trentaine de minutes, je le sais … bien que je ne sois guère souvent concentré. Et la Momartik est quand même plus forte qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Mais à côté, Lania a ses pleins pouvoirs, des pouvoirs plus qu'importants et immenses. Finalement, la femme aux cheveux blancs se retrouve allongée dans la neige, haletant, les bras tendus comme pour faire un ange avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« C'est bon … J'abandonne. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Tuez nous. »

« … … … Ric nous a demandé que ça ne soit pas le cas. »

_Les cinq pokémons humanisés sont à terre. Je regarde la Momartik avant de tendre ma main. Elle semble surprise de mon geste mais malgré que je fronce les sourcils, elle prend ma main jusqu'à se relever. Je ne pars jamais sans elles … Je sors mes menottes, les mettant aux mains de la Momartik, celle-ci disant avec amusement :_

« Tu sais que cela est inutile. Mais à part si c'est un jeu sexuel ? »

« Tais-toi … Je ne veux pas que tu parles, compris ? »

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Mais je me disais que ma beauté froide ne te laissait pas de glace. »

« Ric … Je crois que je vais quand même la tuer maintenant. Elle fait tout pour me mettre en colère ! RIC N'EST PAS A TOI ET NE LE SERA JAMAIS ! IL AIME SEPHYRIA ! »

« Oh ? Drôle de façon de l'aimer … C'est l'Altaria non ? Elle ne supporte pas le froid ? Hahaha … La pauvre. Enfin bon … Tu sais, les pokémons ne sont pas jaloux. »

« Séphyria n'est pas comme ça ! TAIS-TOI ! »

« … … … Ah … … … Vraiment. »

_La Momartik se calme aussitôt, laissant place à un soupir de dépit après quelques secondes. Elle semble légèrement attristée alors que les cinq pokémons sont capturés. C'est la première fois … qu'un affrontement ne tourne pas au massacre de pokémons._

« Bon ben … Vraiment zut alors … »

_Je murmure à Lania d'aller lire les pensées de la Momartik alors que nous retournons à la base. Elle s'exécute, semblant un peu étonnée avant de me répondre par la pensée :_

« Elle se disait qu'elle avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant. Comme ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'avoir des rapports sexuels forcés avec autrui, ils ont chacun leurs propres pensées et donc … Enfin, Ric, elle était sérieuse. »

« C'est bien ma veine. Je n'ai encore rien fait avec Séphyria … mais je ne vais pas la trahir avec une Momartik non plus. Ah … Elle me manque. »

« Je sais bien, Ric. Je sais bien … même si tu bloques tes pensées, c'est peint sur ton visage. »

« … … … Elle est un chef d'œuvre. »

_La Gardevoir ne me répond pas alors que nous retournons à la base. Pendant ce temps, je me mets à réfléchir à la situation. Normalement, d'après ce que je pense savoir, on a quand même découvert pas mal de pokémons liés aux pierres précieuses non ? Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup … mais est-ce pour autant une bonne chose ? Je ne sais pas … Car Loïc a surement imaginé quelque chose d'autre entre temps. Je me sens las … vraiment las. Alors que nous sommes sur le point d'emprisonner les cinq pokémons, la Momartik s'approche de moi, déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue gauche avant de murmurer :_

« Si tu changes d'avis … Appelle-moi. »

_Il faut que je fasse attention. Autant les hommes pokémon, il n'y a aucun risque. Autant les deux femmes pokémons, on ne sait jamais. Je vais devoir … surveiller la prison. Je n'ai confiance en personne … et en même temps, je suis las._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Un périmère dessiné

**Chapitre 15 : Un périmètre dessiné**

« Alors … Est-ce que vous avez parlé au sujet de la base de la Triafa ? »

« Si c'est toi, Ric, je peux tout dire, tout ce que tu veux savoir mais malheureusement, nous avons déjà parlé et malheureusement, nous n'avons aucune information à vous donner. »

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter, pas du tout même. Mais la Momartik est sérieuse. Heureusement pour les pokémons, le froid ne les dérange pas car les cellules ne sont pas hospitalières, loin de là même. Je m'assoie sur une chaise, en face d'elle. La femme aux cheveux blancs me regarde avec un sourire mutin._

« Tu veux me tenir compagnie ? C'est bien gentil de ta part. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'attention … mais en même temps … Depuis quand tu es avec Séphyria ? »

« Quelques mois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas que ça à faire ? J'en ai pas envie d'en parler. Et tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ? »

« Tu es à mon goût, voilà tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de choquant dans ça ? Tu devrais savoir que les pokémons apprécient plus ou moins leurs dresseurs. Que nous soyons humanisés ne change rien à nos sentiments. Les pokémons sont partageurs, très partageurs. Et même si je devais rentrer dans une pokéball, ça ne me gênerait pas si c'est toi mon dresseur. »

« … … … Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire rentrer une pokémon humanisée dans une pokéball. Et je ne crois pas être adepte des harems féminins. J'aime Séphyria. »

« Comme un homme aime une femme et elle ? Tu crois qu'elle t'aime de la même façon ? Les pokémons sont incapables de comprendre réellement ce sentiment d'amour. »

« … … … Pourquoi est-ce que nous parlons de ça ? Je n'ai même pas envie d'en discuter avec toi, voilà tout. »

« Car tu sais que je n'ai pas totalement tort. Tu as pu le voir avec Lania, non ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Ce qu'elle propose est absurde ! Je n'aime pas Séphyria comme une pokémon, ça je le sais ! Et Séphyria m'aime comme une femme ! Nous nous sommes mêmes disputés récemment par rapport aux … « œufs »._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles plus ? Est-ce que tu ne me trouves pas assez bien pour toi ? » _me demande une nouvelle fois la Momartik avant de laisser paraître un léger décolleté dans son kimono. Je détourne le regard alors qu'elle reprend : _« Je sais que je suis plutôt bien … Du moins, je suis assez exotique, non ? Et puis … Avec mes pouvoirs spectraux, je pourrai te faire des choses vraiment sublimes. »

« … … … Je ne marche pas dans cette combine. Séphyria et toi comme toutes les autres, vous êtes des femmes maintenant, non plus des pokémons. »

« Oh … Tu peux utiliser le terme que tu désires. Si tu préfères, je peux devenir ton amante alors que Séphyria reste ta femme principale. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu préfères que je parle de cette façon ? Cela calme ton cœur ? »

« … … Je crois que j'ai assez conversé avec toi, Calsidya. Tu viendras en Fronse, comme les autres pokémons humanisés. »

« Oh ! Tu m'invites donc chez toi ? Soit … J'accepte volontiers. »

… … … _Elle me fatigue mais pas de la même façon que Lania. Car je sens qu'elle … C'est vraiment une accroche envers ma personne, non pas une incompréhension sexuelle comme avec la Gardevoir. Et c'est ça qui m'embête plus que le reste._

_Plus que tout … Comment est-ce qu'une Momartik peut tomber amoureuse de moi comme ça ? Le fameux coup de foudre auquel je pensais … s'est réalisé ? La Momartik pense vraiment à moi de cette façon ? Voilà … Ca me perturbe, ça me perturbe plus que tout. Ces bêtises me perturbent plus que tout le reste._

« Je vais te laisser tranquille, Calsidya. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

« Oh … Euh … Si tel était le cas, tu me ferais sortir de la prison et m'inviterais dans ta chambre, Ric. » _me répond la Momartik, paraissant confuse aux premiers abords avant de me sourire tendrement. Quel idiot … Je fais du charme._

_Je fais du charme à une pokémon autre que Séphyria. J'ai honte de moi … Enfin bon … Je me lève et sors de la pièce où la Momartik est emprisonnée. Je sens que je ne serai pas débarrassé d'elle aussi rapidement que prévu. Loin de là même … Très loin de là. Ah … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment … pas du tout même. Mais dès que je retrouve le froid au-dehors du bâtiment, voilà que je replonge dans mes pensées les plus absurdes et les plus sombres. Déjà là … J'ai de nouveau envie de retrouver Séphyria… J'ai envie de la retrouver et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je veux effacer tout ce … que j'ai … dans ma tête._

_Mais cela … Il ne faut pas rêver … Elle est bien au chaud et elle a totalement raison. Je retourne prendre des nouvelles de ce que l'on a appris. Normalement, même s'ils ne savent pas où se trouvent l'endroit exact, les pokémons humanisés nous ont donné un certain périmètre où pourrait se trouver la base._

« A partir de là … Il suffit juste d'aller étudier ce périmètre puis de trouver la base. Peut-être même que la base est souterraine. Personne n'a cherché de ce côté-là. »

_Quelle idiotie … Mais quelle idiotie … Pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis à ça ? Ah oui … Je le sais parfaitement. Je réfléchis à cela pour éviter de penser à Séphyria. Car oui, je ne peux pas me la retirer de la tête malheureusement. Je ne peux pas penser à autre chose … enfin si._

« Ric ? »

_Hum ? Qui me parle ? Je n'ai pas vraiment en vie de … … … … … Que … Quoi ? Un camion vient d'arriver et la voix provient de celui-ci. Deux personnes accompagnant les soldats viennent d'en descendre. Deux personnes emmitouflées dans d'épais vêtements._

« Et alors ? Aucune réaction de ta part ? » _reprend la même voix._

_Une réaction ? Et je … Enfin … Je suis sensé … Enfin je … La personne retire sa capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure bleue alors que j'ai encore du mal à y croire. L'autre personne fait de même mais je m'en contrefiche que ça soit Roubé._

« Je … Tu … Mais … Pourquoi, tu … »

« Disons que Lania m'a parlé de tes petits … Oh et puis zut, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais donner une autre explication que celle-ci : tu me manquais, Ric. »

_Je … Je manquais à Séphyria. Et elle donc ! ET ELLE ! Je coure aussitôt vers elle avant de la soulever de toutes mes forces. Elle est venue jusqu'ici ! Malgré le froid ! Malgré la neige ! Elle est venue ! Elle est venue à moi ! Je ne devrai pas être heureux non ?!_

_JE LE SUIS BON SANG ! Je le suis ! AAAAAAAAAAH ! Je m'écroule dans la neige, Séphyria sur moi. Elle passe une main gantée sur mes cheveux, retirant la neige qui s'y trouve tout en me souriant. Bon sang ! Séphyria est là ! Elle est là ! Près de moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manquée !_


	16. Chapitre 16 : Se réchauffer

**Chapitre 16 : Se réchauffer**

« Séphyria … Séphyria … Séphyria … »

_J'ai la tête honteusement plongée dans sa poitrine mais là, ce que les autres en pensent, j'en ai strictement rien à faire. Rien du tout même ! Et je sais juste que … Enfin qu'Alphonse et Roubé font de même de leurs côtés. Mais je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche carrément !_

« Ric … Tu n'oublies pas par hasard ton travail, non ? »

« On s'en fiche ! On s'en fiche complètement du travail pour aujourd'hui ! Et puis, on ne peut rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas eu d'informations plus détaillés des pokémons humanisés ! »

« Comme tu veux … Comme tu veux … Ne t'excite donc pas … Ric. »

_Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que je suis sur ses cuisses. Oui … Elle est assise sur mon lit et moi, j'ai la tête sur ces cuisses, rien d'autre. Rien du tout d'autre … Rien de rien. Mais ça me suffit, ça me convient amplement._

« Séphyria … Tu ne pars plus, n'est-ce pas hein ? Et le froid … enfin … »

« Le froid me fait souffrir mais ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés est encore pire. »

… … … _Voilà qu'elle se remet à parler de cette façon. Sans crier gare, je me redresse et me jette sur elle pour la coucher sur mon lit. Je suis au-dessus d'elle, Séphyria tendant doucement ses bras vers moi … comme dans le MMS._

« Qu'attends-tu, Ric ? Tu veux de l'aide de ma part ? »

« Non … Non … Je te regardais juste … »

_Je cherche une excuse mais en même temps, mes paroles sonnent véridiques. Je la regarde … Non … Je dirai plutôt que je la contemple. Je contemple sa beauté, son corps … Et puis sans prévenir, ses ailes de coton jaillissent de son dos, venant se poser sur mon dos pour m'attirer à elle avec une grande tendresse._

« Viens donc par là … Tu sais … Je suis restée plusieurs heures sous le froid. »

« OH ! Je sais c'est quoi comme solution ! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire exactement ! »

_Rien qu'à cette idée, je suis galvanisé ! Plus que ça même ! Je suis plus que galvanisé ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je sais ce que je dois faire ! J'ouvre la couverture pour insérer la jeune femme dessous, me collant contre elle._

« Hum … Ca me parait être un bon départ. Très bon même … »

« Par contre … Avec … Enfin … Nos vêtements, on risque d'avoir un peu trop … »

« Hum … Je … Enfin … J'ai pris mes affaires, Ric. Je peux aller me chan … » _commence-t-elle à dire mais j'hoche la tête négativement. Non et non !_

« Je ne veux pas … Séphyria … Je ne veux pas du tout. »

« Mais nos vêtements risques d'être trempés, Ric. Tu le dis toi-même et … »

« Alors … On peut les … On peut les … » _balbutie-je avec difficultés. J'ai du mal à terminer ma phrase, rougissant violemment et tremblant de tout mon corps._ « On peut … les … reti … retirer. Enfin ! Si tu veux hein ? »

_Retirer ? C'est bien ce que j'ai dit mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle semble se dire que c'est ce qu'elle proposait puis finalement, elle rougit à son tour, comprenant parfaitement où je veux en venir. Elle semble hésitante puis, elle murmure :_

« D'accord … mais … tu le fais de ton côté et moi du mien ? »

_Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas du tout ! J'ai envie de la voir ! J'ai envie de la voir de mes propres yeux ! Sans hésitation, je retire mon haut, paraissant torse nu devant elle. Sans perdre de temps, voilà que je retire mon pantalon pour rester simplement en caleçon devant elle. Je suis excité et j'ai du mal à me contrôler, beaucoup de mal._

« Hey ! Hey ! Ric ! Calme-toi ! Je … »

_Je ne lui parle pas … Je ne fais que la regarder … puis elle me repousse avec ses ailes de coton. Finalement, sans que je ne puisse voir quelque chose, je peux juste remarquer ses vêtements qui tombent les uns après les autres … même le dernier … sauf que je ne vois rien. Les parties les plus importantes de son anatomie sont recouvertes par les ailes !_

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Tu triches un peu ! »

« Moi ? Je suis complètement nue ! Mais pas toi ! »

_Elle vient de marquer un point. J'ai encore mon caleçon … Je l'abaisse subitement, la jeune femme n'ayant pas le temps de fermer les yeux. Oui voilà ! Je suis nu moi aussi ! Nu et plus qu'excité ! Je me cache néanmoins le sexe avec mes mains alors qu'elle bredouille :_

« Tu … Encore … Enfin … Je … Ca a … l'air … honorable … je crois … »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça comme ça ! RAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai honte ! Et puis zut ! Attention ! »

_Attention à quoi ? Et bien à moi ! Car je me jette sur elle une nouvelle fois avec la ferme intention de lui faire … HEIN ?! J'ai à peine le temps de pouvoir remarquer les deux pointes roses au bout de ses seins que je me retrouve couché sur elle. Elle a ouvert ses ailes ? Et elle les referme aussitôt sur moi ? Je … Je suis dans son cocon de coton ! Et qu'est-ce … AH ! Mais je suis aussi contre sa chair nue !_

« Ne compte pas sur moi … pour te libérer, Ric. »

« … … … Je vois … Tu ne veux justement pas que je voie … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que nous sommes déjà assez collés l'un contre l'autre … »

_Elle me répond tendrement mais je prends ça pour un oui. Et puis … Je suis plutôt bien là … J'ai une couverture sur le dos … et à côté, j'ai de la chaleur sur le torse … le ventre et … _

« Ric … Ce n'est pas ta jambe que je sens … n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je retiens de pouffer de rire alors qu'elle me fait un sourire à son tour. C'était un petit truc pour nous décoincer n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant y répondre positivement. Je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant longuement alors que je sens que mon sexe se frotte contre son ventre et parfois un peu plus bas. Même si ce n'est pas intentionnel, mon corps me donne des coups de hanche en avant, Séphyria gémissant légèrement._

« Ric ! Nous … Enfin … Je … Pas ici … Tu comprends ? »

« Je préférai encore dans notre chambre mais … voilà … Enfin … Mon corps … Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? Je ne le contrôle pas totalement. »

« Et moi donc … Si tu savais … Si tu savais … Ric. Pendant des années … Je me suis retenue … J'ai toujours tout fait pour repousser les hommes car ils me dégoûtaient tandis que mon corps le réclamait. Alors imagine ce que j'endure actuellement ? Mon corps me réclame l'homme que j'aime, je veux le lui donner mais je ne peux pas en même temps … Si … »

« Séphyria, est-ce que ton … corps … veut bien que l'on s'aime à moitié ? »

_Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer concrètement mais je place une place sur son dos nu, le caressant longuement tout en sentant ses ailes sur le passage. Et mon autre main ? Elle descend vers son entrejambe, touchant sa toison pubienne. Je suis … bien placé non ? Je commence à bien l'installer ici, faisant quelques mouvements inexpérimentés mais qui semblent faire son effet. Elle s'accroche à moi en plaçant une main autour de mon cou et l'autre ? AH ! Elle … Elle est en train de me la tenir ! Et elle applique aussi un mouvement, je … AAAAAAAH !_

« RIC ! Tu n'aurais quand même pas osé … »

« Je … Je … Pardon, Séphyria ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je … J'étais trop excité et c'est la première fois que … Enfin … Et puis, ça faisait longtemps … Je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

_Je suis plus que gêné et confus. Jouir … J'ai joui sur Séphyria … Même si je ne le vois pas, le fait qu'elle retire sa main pour … regarder ce qui se trouve autour de ses doigts. Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais sans m'arrêter. En même temps, ma main s'accélère autour de son pubis alors que je l'entends gémir de plaisir. Elle ne peut pas parler et c'est tant mieux car là, ma langue est avec la sienne pour se lier entre elles. Je … Je … Je suis si heureux d'être avec elle, tellement heureux … Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'abandonne, je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Je ne veux pas … Elle est tout pour moi. Finalement, l'un de mes doigts rentre en elle, le corps de Séphyria s'arquant de plaisir … alors que je sens quelque chose qui glisse le long de mes doigts. Je retire mes lèvres, Séphyria commençant à haleter, le visage rougi par l'émotion et l'excitation. Je colle mon visage contre elle sans rien dire d'autre. Au moins … Nous sommes deux … Nous sommes heureux._


	17. Chapitre 17 : L'assaut est lancé

**Chapitre 17 : L'assaut est lancé**

« Ils l'ont fait ! Ils l'ont fait ! »

_C'est la première chose que Lania crie alors qu'elle me voit arriver avec Séphyria. Séphyria qui me tient le bras tendrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Nous deux rougissons violemment alors que ce n'est guère la vérité. D'ailleurs, Séphyria répond aussitôt :_

« Ce n'est pas le cas et même si ça l'était, ça ne changerait rien que … »

« Mais si ! Mais si ! Si c'était le cas, j'aurai aimé savoir comment ça s'est … »

« Lania, s'il te plaît. Tais-toi. » _coupes-je alors que je le regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Elle semble un peu dépitée mais accepte ce que je lui demande. Tant mieux car de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de refuser ça. Et puis quoi encore ?_

« Beuh … Je voulais juste savoir si Ric était … doué ou pas. »

_Mais en quoi est-ce que ça la concerne ?! Je me donne une petite claque sur le front avant de marmonner que la Gardevoir est un peu trop perverse. Et ça, c'est dans son caractère de base, non pas à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais de rapport sexuel._

« Ric et moi prenons notre temps à notre rythme et à notre façon. »

« Tant mieux. Bien parler, Séphyria. » _dis-je en complimentant l'Altaria aux cheveux bleus._

_Elle semble accepter mes paroles, me souriant tendrement alors que je fais de même. Aujourd'hui, on va partir explorer la zone dont les pokémons humanoïdes nous ont parlé. Du moins, c'est ce que je compte faire. Et j'ai un peu peur pour Séphyria._

_Mais plus de peur que de mal car je la garde à mes côtés et grâce aux nombreux habits sur le corps, elle n'a pas si froid que ça bien qu'elle grelotte. Mais bon, je lui promets que je m'occuperai tendrement d'elle et aussitôt, elle semble bien guillerette. Et moi aussi !_

_Bon bon bon ! Le souci, c'est que la première expédition ne donne rien ! Rien de rien ! Et ça, c'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout même ! C'est plutôt chiant … Très chiant … Je pensais qu'on allait trouver quelques informations mais que dalle._

_Enfin, qu'est-ce que je pense ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de penser ainsi. Mais bref, je suis pressé de retourner à la base et de m'occuper de ma pe … enfin non, elle n'est pas petite Séphyria. Pas du tout même. Hum … Mais j'ai envie de repasser du temps avec elle. Peut-être que j'en ai pas assez. Peut-être qu'au final, je suis comme Lania._

_Ohla ! C'est peut-être assez vache quand je pense ainsi. Lania n'est pas une traînée ou une nymphomane. D'ailleurs, la nymphomanie est une maladie, contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Vouloir du sexe quotidiennement est maladif. Mais bon … Je veux juste … Séphyria et personne d'autre. Et je sais que Lania ne veut plus qu'Emairon et personne d'autre. Breeeeeeeeef ! Voilà tout ! J'espère avoir plus de chances le lendemain._

« Bon … La première expédition n'a rien donné. Demain, nous allons explorer ce périmètre, celui au nord-est. » _déclare le général chargé des opérations._

« Emairon et moi avons peut-être une idée ! Pendant que nous explorions, nous avons remarqué quelques pokémons ! Peut-être que nous pourrions les interroger ? »

« Et comment est … Ah bien entendu ! Vous pouvez leur parler ! C'est une bonne idée ! On fera ça dès demain ! Aller ! Pour ce soir, REPOS ! »

_Repos bien mérité ! Youpi ! Je prends le bras de Séphyria, la tirant derrière moi pour que nous retournions dans la chambre tous les deux. Nous avons un peu à … « parler ». Enfin, à parler … Dès que nous sommes dans la chambre, je l'embrasse tendrement voire même un peu plus. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Elle est si … AH ! Elle me donne une claque sur la main alors que je commençais à la déshabiller en haut._

« Ric ! Un peu de tenue, s'il te plaît ? D'accord ? »

« … … … Pardon … Je crois que … »

_Je crois que … je suis un peu trop dépendant d'elle. Elle est un peu comme ma drogue. Je commence à abuser un peu trop. Je tente de m'excuser encore une fois avant de signaler que ce soir, on ne fera rien du tout. Et lorsqu'il est l'heure de se coucher, je ne fais que l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de m'endormir en lui tournant le dos. Elle me demande si je lui en veux … mais non … Je m'en veux. Je suis un peu trop … possessif on dirait bien. Ce n'est pas une bonne mentalité, loin de là._

_Le lendemain, l'ambiance est moins joyeuse. Enfin, Séphyria me tient toujours le bras pendant l'expédition mais je tente de me montrer un peu … moins enthousiaste dira-t-on. Pendant que Lania et Emairon discutent avec les différents pokémons, nous, nous continuons les recherches. Et finalement, Lania s'approche de nous avant de dire avec entrain :_

« Les Mammochons nous ont donné des informations ! Et pas des petites ! »

« Hum ? Il faut donc prévenir le général, non ? »

« Bien entendu mais … bref … Ils disent qu'il s'agit d'une base souterraine et il y a plusieurs entrées ! A partir de là, on sait où il faut se rendre non ? Et surtout, les entrées débutent dans les grottes, voilà tout ! Tu es au courant de tout ! »

_Hum … Bonne nouvelle donc ? Non ? Ou alors, ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne sais pas trop … Pas vraiment, oui. Mais bon ! Surement ! Enfin voilà quoi ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire là ! Je … suis assez complexé avec cette histoire d'excitation._

« Bon … On n'a plus qu'à faire un rapport alors. »

_C'est la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Devant mon désintérêt le plus complet, la Gardevoir me regarde avec un peu de tristesse. Elle essaye de me sonder mentalement mais je bloque mon esprit. Je ne suis pas motivé à cela … Pas du tout même. Séphyria se tourne vers moi, penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle va finir par croire que c'est de sa faute … mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas du tout même. Je … Comment dire … J'ai peur de trop en faire._

_Séphyria … Séphyria … J'aime Séphyria … Je t'aime Séphyria … Je t'aime tellement … Je veux te le montrer à chaque instant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon cœur puisse autant … aimer une personne. Mais surtout, une personne qui était mon ennemie auparavant._

« Séphyria, tu sais que Ric est en train de penser à toi actuellement ? »

_Le message mental est transmis à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci semble étonnée mais reste de marbre, écoutant les paroles de Lania qui lit dans les pensées du policier. Elle lui fait l'intégralité des pensées de Ric jusqu'à ce qu'il bloque son esprit sans le remarquer._

« Ric ? Pour l'assaut contre … la base … et pour sauver Dyamia … Tu veux que l'on y aille à deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

_Ce que j'en pense ? Je ne sais pas … vraiment … J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait ça pour me remonter le moral. Mais … Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête positif. Il … faut que l'on aille se préparer pour l'assaut. Ah … On va bientôt retrouver Dyamia. Peut-être qu'avoir une personne en plus va me calmer._


	18. Chapitre 18 : LDBP

**Chapitre 18 : Les derniers bastions pokémon**

« Alors, Séphyria, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« Rien de rien … Il est resté imperméable à mes petites attentions hier soir. Mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ce n'est pas à cause de … moi mais de lui. »

_C'est le cas. Elle le sait … Elle connait tellement bien Ric maintenant depuis le temps. Il n'avait jamais obtenu de l'amour auparavant. Il lui ressemblait tellement à ce qu'elle était auparavant. Le désir d'aimer et être aimé … Mais Ric ne connait pas les limites et donc, il est obligé de se les fixer. Elle le voit qui semble maussade et morose._

« Ne t'en fait pas. Après tout ça, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit assez chauffé pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas vraiment … ça non plus hein ? Enfin, tu es avec Emairon. Je préférai encore une autre pokémon si telle était le cas. Je ne sais pas … Dyamia est la seule à qui je pense sur le moment. Mais bon … Pour ça, il faut déjà aller la sauver. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit du genre de Ric. Loin de là même … si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Enfin moi, j'aime complètement Emairon donc je ne pense à personne d'autre mais après … Enfin bon, cette Dyamia est si importante que ça non ? »

« Elle est tout pour moi … au même niveau que Ric. Elle l'est aussi pour Emairon et Roubé. Elle a tellement souffert pendant toutes ces années que je veux la délivrer et qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle soit heureuse qu'importe la manière qui soit. »

« Oh … Au moins, tu es partageuse. »

« Seulement avec elle … Voilà tout. Bon … Alphonse et Roubé sont avec d'autres soldats. Ils ont un autre endroit où se rendre d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Alors … On ne va pas perdre de temps plus longtemps. »

_Seulement avec elle ? Hahaha ! Ric risque d'avoir de la chance ! Du moins, du point de vue qu'elle a sur le moment. Enfin …. Tant que Ric est heureux car elle … maintenant, elle ne peut plus lui donner ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle est avec Emairon, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Voilà tout ! Et rien d'autre !_

« Ric ? Ric ? On y va. Ric ! »

_Séphyria me crie dessus et je réagis enfin. Je me tourne vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres comme pour la rassurer. Trop … d'amour à donner, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il me faut un choc, un mauvais choc pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est temps de se mettre en position._

« Que les premiers hommes lancent l'attaque ! »

_Celui qui est en charge des opérations vient de donner le premier ordre, des soldats plaçant des explosifs sur la porte de métal. Déjà, des tirs fusent puisque des gardes protégeaient l'entrée. Entrée qui se retrouve explosée tellement facilement … Je ne préfère rien dire, je ne fais que regarder sans un mot les opérations. Séphyria est à mes côtés, Lania aussi et Emairon n'est pas loin. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire normalement, loin de là même._

_Et puis bon … M'en faire, ce ne sont que des hommes normaux et … Je le suis aussi. AH ! Voilà que la triste réalité me revient ! Je ne suis qu'un simple humain, contrôlé par mes pulsions sex … AAAAH ! Je me retrouve projeté sur le côté, planant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Mais au moins, les balles sont évitées grâce à Lania._

_La Gardevoir vient de me sauver la vie, rien que ça ! Retouchant le sol, je me dis que je n'ai pas que ça à penser à de telles absurdités ! Autant régler ces affaires et ensuite, nous verrons ! Je commence à tirer sur les soldats et je …_

« Quel con … Je suis sensé faire quoi avec un pistolet aussi minable face à des gilets pare-balles ? »

_Je balance ces mots car c'est la triste vérité. Je viens de le remarquer qu'à l'instant. Contre les pokémons, ça semblait être une bonne idée mais là … contre eux … Qu'est que c'est ridicule ! J'ai vraiment l'air stupide là ! Pfff !_

_Mais bon … Je dois me concentrer et nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de la base. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus … déplaisant mais en fin de compte, ce n'est pas tant que ça. C'est même plutôt pas mal en soi. Vraiment … Je ne rigole pas. C'est pas si mal que ça. Mais … La priorité est quand même de trouver Dyamia !_

« Séphyria, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où elle peut être ? »

« Dyamia ? Aucune idée malheureusement … Sinon, je serai déjà en train de m'y rendre. Il faudrait trouver un scientifique ou deux pour le forcer … « à parler ». »

_Je vois … Ca ne parait pas une mauvaise idée. C'est surement même la meilleure. Et pendant ce temps, nous avançons avec une certaine facilité. Il faut reconnaître qu'avoir une pokémon avec soi, ça aide grandement. Bien entendu, les soldats de la Rousie en ont aussi comme nos ennemis mais … Une pokémon humanisée, c'est autre chose, vraiment autre chose._

« ASSEZ ! RECULEZ TOUS ! Prévenez tout le monde ! »

« On se fait attaqués de tous les côtés ! Il faut reculer ! Il faut envoyer ces êtres ! »

_Ces êtres ? De qui est-ce qu'ils sont en train de … AH ! Des pokémons humanisés ?! Encore ?! Mais est-ce qu'ils font partie de ces pierres précieuses ou alors ce sont des pokémons basiques mais humanoïdes ? Un peu comme Cassandra ? Je ne crois pas que j'ai le temps de me poser ce genre de questions._

_Pas du tout même. Je … AAAAAH ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Non ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je regarde une porte sur ma droite, appuyant sur les boutons en espérant réussir à l'ouvrir mais malheureusement, il faut un code. D'un geste rageur, je tire dedans, produisant quelques éclats alors que je me mets déjà en position de combat. D'autres hommes arrivent mais ce n'est pas un problème. Face à nous, leurs boucliers, pokémon, gilets pare-balles et autres sont complètement inutiles. Ils ne peuvent rien faire … Rien du tout même. Puis soudainement, une épaisse fumée violette nous envahit, nous faisant tousser._

_J'ai … J'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce que … Du poison ? Je … AH ! Je vois une personne en … Zut … Des pokémons … humani … Un puissant vent vient balayer tout ce qui se trouve devant nous, c'est-à-dire la fumée, les soldats et les autres personnes présentes._

« Du poison causé par une Smogogo … Rien que ça visiblement. »

_Séphyria parle avec une petite pointe d'ironie alors que je me relève. Ca va mieux … Le poison n'a pas eu le temps de faire son effet. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs … Mais maintenant, je peux voir qui se trouve en face. Des soldats … et quatre personnes habillées différemment. Mais ça … Je m'en contrefous._

_Je remarque la Smogogo, celle-ci a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tiens d'ailleurs, pour les créatures bicéphales comme un Smogogo … où se trouve donc la seconde … Gloups … Je me sens mal alors que comme pour répondre à mes questions internes, une bosse se forme au niveau du cou, prenant la forme d'une seconde tête, plus petite, comme celle d'une enfant._

« … … … J'ai envie de vomir. »

_Ce sont les seules paroles qui sortent de ma bouche alors que je regarde les autres … pokémons humanisés. Je remarque Simiabraz, Brutapode et Leuphorie. Ce n'est pas rien … comme avec les autres pokémons de type glace. Mais bon … Ils sont moins nombreux qu'eux et à côté, ils ne vont pas hésiter à nous tuer contrairement à la Momartik._


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une voix qui m'appelle

**Chapitre 19 : Une voix qui m'appelle**

« Donc Luxray et Maracachi. Tu penses avoir des soucis, Roubé ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Tu veux juste me donner un peu de force, s'il te plaît ? »

_Alphonse rigole légèrement avant d'embrasser la femme de sa vie, les deux tresses de celle-ci commençant à trembler, comme douées de vie. Mais était-ce réellement suffisant ? Lutter à deux contre un, bien que de chaque côté, des soldats les accompagnaient ?_

« Chose plus que facile pour moi … Je vais leur faire une petite musique mortuaire pour les accompagner. Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieront ma musique. »

« Qui ne peut pas l'apprécier de nos jours ? Il faudrait être sourd ou fou pour ne pas l'aimer, Roubé. » _déclare Alphonse alors qu'elle lui sourit doucement. Trêve de compliments, ils ont un combat à gagner. Et pas n'importe lequel ! A partir de là, ils devaient trouver cette fille nommée Dyamia. Roubé savait à quoi elle ressemblait._

« Séphyria ? Tu penses y arriver de ton côté ? Pas de problèmes ? »

« Je suis accompagnée par Lania et Emairon. Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps normalement, rien de bien dangereux même. »

_Je lui fais confiance bien que je ne sais pas … Cet endroit me déplait. Si … ce que Séphyria m'a dit au sujet de Dyamia est vrai … Je risque d'avoir du mal à contrôler ma colère … Je risque même d'exploser de rage._

_Je dois donner du support à Séphyria bien que je sens que je ne risque pas d'être très utile malheureusement. Accompagnant la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, je reste toujours derrière elle alors que les premières attaques ont lieu. Je …_

« Ric … Ric … Ric … Tu es là hein ? Tu es finalement là ? »

_Je m'arrête dans ma course, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite. Qu'est-ce que … J'ai cru entendre une petite voix féminine. Celle d'une enfant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Non mais … HEY ! Ce n'est pas …_

« RIC ! METS-TOI A L'ABRI ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Séphyria me crie dessus alors que je recule aussitôt. Plusieurs soldats passent devant moi. D'où provient cette voix ? J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur en l'entendant mais pas seulement. J'ai eu aussi un peu mal à la tête._

« D'où provient cette voix ? Séphyria ? Tu n'as rien entendu de ton côté ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé entendre, Ric ? » _me demande-t-elle. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de lui parler. Elle doit se concentrer sur son combat tandis que moi-même, je dois chercher d'où provient la voix. Je ne me préoccupe plus du combat, commençant à reculer pour tenter d'ouvrir les portes derrière les soldats. BREF ! Est-ce que la voix provient d'ici ? Comment ça se fait ? Ce n'est pas Lania qui m'a parlé ! Peut-être … Dyamia ? Mais est-ce une pokémon psychique ? Non … Ça doit être autre chose. _

« Dyamia ? C'est toi ? »

_Je pose la question bien que je ne m'attends à aucune réponse. Emairon et Séphyria se tournent vers moi pendant quelques secondes, des secondes qui posent quelques problèmes puisqu'ils se retrouvent blessés légèrement._

_Je n'ai pas le temps, désolé ! Je commence à tenter d'ouvrir les différentes portes, demandant à des soldats de me passer de légers explosifs. Pas de quoi faire sauter un immeuble mais juste une porte. Car pendant qu'ils combattent, je veux trouver la trace de Dyamia ! Maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : c'est bien elle que j'ai pu entendre !_

« Dyamia … Dyamia … Bon sang ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Je veux qu'elle me réponde ! Au moins, je serai sûr de cela ! Mais non … Rien de rien … Peut-être que je deviens fou ? Que j'entends des voix ? Oui … C'est surement ça même. Mais bon, je … AH ! Je m'abaisse subitement, des balles passant au-dessus de ma tête._

_Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ça mais Lania qui a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour me sauver la vie. En même temps, je vois la Smogogo qui se fait tuée sans même que je ne sache son nom. J'aurai bien aimé le savoir … Mais bon … Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça._

_Pas du tout même … Il y a tellement d'autres choses à faire. Je dois ouvrir la porte et … BON SANG ! DES EXPLOSIONS ! Me voilà à nouveau à terre, protégeant mon crâne alors que je vois le plafond qui s'effondre autour de moi. J'ai intérêt à m'échapper et …_

« Tsss ! Ces enflures ! Ils savent pertinemment qui il faut viser. Ils sembleraient même qu'ils aient reçu l'ordre de … »

_Je ne l'écoute pas. Je n'écoute pas Séphyria qui est au-dessus de moi, ses ailes déployées alors qu'elle gémit de douleur. Elle m'a protégé … Elle m'a protégé en se mettant en danger rien que pour moi. Je … Ah … Comment dire._

« Séphyria … Je … Je … Je suis désolé de … Enfin … Je ne suis qu'un humain. »

« Si tu as le temps de t'excuser, tu as le temps de te pousser. Tu es prêt ? Je vais me redresser, toi, tu pars de moi ensuite ? Compris ? Un, deux et trois ! »

_Je la vois qui se lève avec force, me permettant de me libérer et de m'échapper de ça. Elle porte … tellement de choses sur le dos ! ET ZUT ! J'en ai marre ! Je la prends par la main et la tire de toutes mes forces avec moi. Un grondement sourd et sonore se fait entendre alors que les morceaux s'écrasent au sol alors qu'elle atterrit dans mes bras._

« Pardon … Je suis vraiment … juste … un humain … »

« Tu as entendu … une voix quelque part non ? Tu l'as dit … C'est Dyamia ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est Dyamia mais … C'était la voix d'une petite fille … C'était dans ma tête mais je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire. »

« Pas vraiment non plus … Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que normalement, elle n'a pas de pouvoirs télépathiques. Elle est … capable de cracher des flammes. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a d'autres pouvoirs que ceux auxquels tu crois non ? »

_Elle ne sait pas puisqu'elle hoche les épaules en signe de non-connaissance. Mais bon … Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Peut-être qu'elle est vraiment capable de … d'utiliser de la télépathie ? Mais surtout, j'aimerai la voir. J'aimerai voir à quoi elle ressemble._

« Alors … Tu es celui qui est responsable de ça hein ? Crève. »

_La voix de Lania est sèche et cruelle alors que je la vois … briser par télékinésie le cou du Simiabraz. Le dernier pokémon vient de tomber comme si de rien n'était. Les derniers hommes de la Triafa commencent à s'enfuir alors que les soldats s'avancent. La voie est tracée … Il suffit maintenant de trouver Dyamia ! On y est presque !_


	20. Chapitre 20 : Vide

**Chapitre 20 : Vide**

« Reposez-vous et dès que vous irez mieux, on part à la recherche de Dyamia. »

_Je dis cela tout en signalant aux soldats qu'ils peuvent continuer leurs explorations. Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de gros problèmes je pense. Enfin … Entre ça et la réalité actuelle, je préfère mieux me taire … C'est plus conseillé._

« Bref … Comment dire ça exactement … Séphyria, tu vas bien ? Pas trop de bobos ? »

« … … … Comment tu me parles ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles ainsi, Ric. »

« Je ne sais pas … Je demandais simplement. Mais dès que tu vas mieux, on accélère le rythme et on va récupérer Dyamia, d'accord ? Je veux la retrouver moi aussi. »

_Ce qui est un peu dingue de ma part quand on y réfléchit bien puisque je ne crois pas la connaître normalement. Enfin … J'ai envie de la retrouver et je trouve que c'est le plus important actuellement, non ? Enfin … Je pense cela … mais après …_

« Je crois savoir où elle est ! » _dis-je subitement. C'est vrai ! Je commence à me douter de l'endroit où elle se trouve ! Lania, Emairon et Séphyria me regardent avec étonnement. Je comprends leurs surprises mais vraiment …_

_Je pense savoir où elle est ! Enfin … Je crois ! Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça … Enfin … Je crois … Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, je dois l'avouer. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir un éclair de génie de la sorte hein ? Ca ne me parait pas normal._

« Et comment … Est-ce que tu sais ça, Ric ? » _me demande finalement Séphyria._

« Pas la moindre des idées … Je dirai l'intuition masculine. Ou alors le fait que j'ai envie de la sauver et que sans me précipiter, je sais où elle se trouve. »

« De toute façon, nous n'avons guère réellement le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ne perdons donc pas de temps, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que du bien de mon côté. »

_Et Lania et Emairon ? Les deux personnes hochent la tête positivement. Alors … Allons-y ! Assez de repos ! Et je veux rentrer le plus tôt possible pour que Séphyria se fasse soigner. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée … Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arriver quelque chose sinon … Sinon … Je crois que … Je ne m'en remettrai pas. _

_Je ne dois pas penser à des choses absurdes, non. Que j'arrête de penser à ça … Il vaut mieux pour moi et pour tout le monde. Pour l'heure, je me focalise seulement sur Dyamia. Et je pense que c'est le plus important à faire. Je commence à courir, prenant les devants alors que Séphyria me suis derrière moi. Le couple de pokémons psychiques ferme la marche._

… … … _Dyamia. Où se trouve-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas encore trouvé ? Mais j'entends des voix derrière une porte. Comme je me suis mis à marcher lentement, nos pas sont discrets, donc ils doivent penser que nous ne sommes pas présents._

_La porte s'ouvre, j'entends des personnes dire qu'ils vont vérifier brièvement les alentours puisque les caméras sont hors de service et … BAM ! Je donne un coup de crosse sur la tempe de l'homme qui sort, portant une blouse de scientifique. Mais pas seulement, je le soulève et m'en sers comme bouclier avant de crier :_

« NE FAITES PLUS UN GESTE ! Vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ici ! »

_Je me montre menaçant alors que je pénètre dans ce qui semble être un complexe scientifique. Rien que ça … Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? Je … Je n'apprécie pas vraiment tout ce que je vois, je tiens à le dire. Je n'apprécie pas du tout même. Ca ne me plait pas._

« C'est ici que Dyamia se trouve ? REPONDEZ MAINTENANT ! »

« Nous préférons encore mou … » _commence à dire un scientifique mais je l'arrête aussitôt en projetant le scientifique évanoui qui me sert de bouclier. Ensuite ? Je tire une balle juste à côté du scientifique, reprenant la parole :_

« Je vous ait … demandé de me répondre. »

« Dyamia ? Co … Comment est-ce que vous êtes au courant de ça ? Nous ne vous dirons pas où elle se trouve ! De toute façon, elle n'est plus là ! Vous êtes venus pour rien ! Elle n'est plus là ! Même si vous êtes au bon endroit, hahaha ! »

« Hahaha … Ça te fait rire hein ? DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE ! »

_Les scientifiques poussent des hurlements alors que je me demande si j'ai fait mon petit effet. Deux dômes … Je vois deux dômes là … Deux dômes dont l'un est complètement vide, sauf avec un lit déposé au beau milieu. Et l'autre ? Ressemble à une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale … mais pas pour une jeune fille. Plus … une femme adulte._

« C'est … là que vivais Dyamia ? Mais où … Est-ce qu'elle est ? »

_C'est la question que je me pose alors que je m'approche du dôme. Par où rentre donc ? Et je peux voir à l'intérieur mais il n'y a personne. Pourtant, je peux remarquer quelque chose … Quelque chose d'étonnant. J'arrive à voir … des photos de moi ?!_

_Mais elles semblent plutôt récentes ! Comment ça se fait ? Et comment … Je … Dyamia ? Je la connais vraiment plus que je ne le crois ? Comment … Enfin … J'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair car là, je suis perdu, plus que perdu même ! Je connais vraiment Dyamia ? Et inversement ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

« Séphyria ! Lania ? Emairon ! Regardez et dites-moi si je vois bien ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hein mais attends un peu … Ce que … »

_Séphyria a remarqué aussi ce petit détail qui est loin d'être normal. Très très loin même. Mais … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? J'ai besoin d'une explication et une très bonne d'ailleurs ! Car là … Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas du tout. Puis soudainement, un rire sinistre se fait entendre. Un rire sinistre et mauvais._

« Désolé pour toi … Ric … Je sais que tu es dans les dômes. Du moins … Proche des dômes. Les scientifiques qui s'enfuient ne passent pas inaperçus. Tu voudrais récupérer Dyamia, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement. La pauvre petite est avec moi … Pauvre petite qui n'a pas fini d'en baver. Mais je vais être gentil et sympathique … Je vais te laisser te faire enterrer vivant, comme tes compagnons … Ces traîtres par rapport à la Triafa. »

_D'où est-ce qu'il parle ? Je ne le vois pas ! JE NE LE VOIS PAS ! Mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de privé ! Du moins, que ce n'est pas dans toute la base que l'on entend ça ! Pourquoi ? Car sinon, la voix serait plus importante, plus grande. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça veut tout dire alors … Il y a un trans … AH ! Séphyria soupire avant de prendre un émetteur._

« Loîc … Si tu fais du mal à Dyamia, je te promets que je vais … »

« T'occuper de moi ? Hahaha … Pauvre idiote. Tu penses que je vais la faire souffrir alors que d'autres le font à ma place ? La pauvre … L'entendre crier « Ric, Ric, Ric ». Cela te rappelle quelques souvenirs non ? Non ? Justement ? Dommage. »

_Dommage ? DOMMAGE ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Où est-ce qu'il est ?! Mais … AH ! Le sol commence à trembler ! NON ! Toute la base ! Saleté de Loïc ! Il veut vraiment nous enterrer vivant ! Séphyria brise l'émetteur avant que nous quittions la salle des dômes. Purée ! J'aurai voulu être plus longtemps ! DYAMIA ! Et aussi plus rapidement ! DYAMIA BORDEL ! Je vais la sauver et l'extirper de là !_


	21. Chapitre 21 : La fin d'une histoire

**Chapitre 21 : La fin d'une histoire**

« Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et le plus rapidement possible ! »

_Je dis cela mais je n'en pense pas moins. Quand même … Comment est-ce que … Enfin pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Dyamia ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve ! Je hais ce genre de stupidités ! Ça m'énerve plus que tout le reste !_

_Mais bon … Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça ! Il faut que l'on sorte d'ici et vite ! Je commence à me diriger vers les couloirs, ne sachant guère réellement où nous allons. Mais finalement, c'est Emairon qui prend les commandes de la troupe, criant :_

« Suivez-moi ! Je vais nous sortir d'ici avant que nous soyons tous enterrés vivants ! »

_Comme si j'avais envie que ça soit le cas ! AH ! Vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle, ce n'est pas plaisant et ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Loin de là même ! J'ai surtout envie d'en terminer le plus rapidement avec tout ça et d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Enfin … Pas tant que je n'ai pas réussi à faire payer cela à Loïc ! Je vais le crever cette enflure !_

_Puis finalement, je sens un courant d'air froid … C'est … C'est quoi ? Je m'arrête, disant aux autres de faire pareil avant de leur montrer ce qui semble être une fissure dans un mur. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas artificielle … mais comme prévue ? Je cherche un endroit où appuyer mais Séphyria crie qu'on n'a pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Elle utilise toute sa force pour agrandir la fissure et nous permettre de passer. Qu'est-ce que … Ce n'est pas une sortie habituelle, non ? Ou alors, je me trompe …_

« Oh ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te présentes à moi … Visiblement, les sorties secrètes ne le sont plus autant qu'on ne le pense. »

_La voix de Loïc ! LOÏC ! Le vieil homme est là ! Et … Hein ? Je … Je … Ah ! Dyamia ! Dya … mia ? C'est … elle ? C'est elle ? La petite fille si chétive et maigre dans les bras de Loïc ? C'est elle ? Elle a à peine dix ou douze ans ! Et ses cheveux noirs ? Elle a l'air si fragile … comme une poupée de porcelaine. Elle est … évanouie ou endormie._

« Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à se méfier plus des personnes qui l'entourent. Pauvre enfant. »

« Lâche-la sinon … Sinon … »

« Sinon, quoi ? Ric ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas prendre le risque de me tuer mais elle aussi n'est-ce pas ? » _réplique Loïc en souriant._

_Comment … AH ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué où nous étions ! Malgré le froid et la neige, je peux deviner où nous nous trouvons ! Nous sommes proches d'une falaise, surement dans un coin assez éloigné des entrées principales de la base. Mais bref … Il est proche du bord de la falaise. Il n'oserait pas … sauter dans le vide de toute façon._

« Vous voyez ? J'ai toutes les cartes en main alors que vous ne pouvez rien faire. »

« Ne fait donc pas trop le fier … Tu risquerais d'être très déçu … Vraiment très déçu oui … Lania et Emairon peuvent facilement te tuer et récupérer Dyamia sans que … »

« Avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques ? Vas bon … Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai pris mes précautions non ? Regarde donc mon cou … Tu vois ce collier noir de métal ? »

« Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé me faire ? Je suis sensé être surpris ? Etonné ? »

« Un peu de construction scientifique … Rien que cela. Il s'agit d'objets ténébreux que j'ai aussi aux bras et aux jambes. Oh … Cela n'est pas léger mais à côté, toute tentative d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques est voué à l'échec. »

« Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ça à faire ? Que je sache, Dyamia n'est pas habillée de la sorte. Séphyria, tu le tues, Lania et Emairon la récupèrent. »

« … … … Oh ? Tu veux donc agir de la sorte ? Je te pensais un peu plus intelligent que ça … Ric. Tu ne comprends même pas la position dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement. Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Réfléchis donc un peu … Tous ces pokémons humanisés que tu as affrontés depuis le début … Ils font partie d'un seul et même groupe que l'on peut nommer les pierres précieuses. »

« Et alors ? J'en ai marre de me répéter … Séphyria … »

« Hum … Actuellement, tous sont morts non ? Vous en avez terminé avec les derniers qui se trouvaient dans la base. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule pierre précieuse encore en liberté. »

_Il se trompe lourdement mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour ne pas le lui dire. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça ! Je … Je veux juste le stopper et le calmer ce salopard ! Qu'il crève ! Mais … Je … Attends un peu. La dernière pierre précieuse ? Qu'est-ce que … On parle bien de Lania non ?_

« Lania … Fais attention au cas où. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais je me méfie. »

« Oh … Tu fais bien de te méfier, tu fais très bien même. Mais ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois te méfier, Ric, loin de là. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai les mains chargées. »

_Chargées … Chargées … JE VEUX SURTOUT RECUPERER DYAMIA ! Elle est trop importante pour ses sœurs et son frère ! Mais pas seulement ! Je commence à être enragé pour une raison inconnue ! JE VEUX LE BUTER S'IL ME LA LIVRE PAS ! _

« RENDS… LA … MOI ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! »

« Oh ? Tu utilises du possessif pour elle ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Hum …. Attends un peu … Ric. Tu commences à t'en rappeler ? »

« Me rappeler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé me rappeler ?! »

_Je n'ai relevé aucune trace d'ironie dans ses propos … Il me pose une vraie question. Et c'est encore plus étonnant que le reste. Je regarde Loïc, cherchant à voir où il veut en venir. Lania et Emairon ne peuvent pas lire dans ses pensées. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs … Et cela m'énerve légèrement d'ailleurs. Comment ça se fait ? C'est quoi cette question absurde ? Je suis sensé me rappeler de quoi hein ?! QU'IL PARLE !_

_Mais non … Il reste muet … Muet … Silencieux … Il semble réfléchir à quelque chose alors qu'il me fixe puis Dyamia. Il pousse un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Bon … Terminons-en maintenant. De toute façon, elle est devenue inutile. Tu peux t'en débarrasser … Et fais vite, nous avons un nouvel endroit où nous rendre. »

« Comme vous le désirez, Loïc. »

_J'entends la voix d'Emairon et me retourne en même temps que Séphyria. Juste pour … voir … l'une des lames du Gallame qui se plante dans le ventre de Lania, le traversant complètement. J'ouvre la bouche, estomaqué alors que Séphyria bredouille :_

« Emai … Emairon … Pourquoi ? »

« Ric … » _murmure faiblement la Gardevoir, tendant une main vers moi alors que je cligne des yeux. Je crois que … Je crois que … Ah … Je … Non. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai … échoué._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle armée

**Chapitre 22 : Nouvelle armée**

« Lania … La … Lania ? »

_J'hoche la tête négativement alors qu'Emairon a toujours sa lame plantée en elle. D'un geste nonchalant, je le vois l'extirper avant de donner un seul coup … horizontal. Je … Je … Le corps … de Lania … Lania est … tranchée en deux. Je … Je … Je …Le corps de Lania … Il le projette dans le vide alors que j'hurle :_

« POURQUOI EMAIRON ?! POURQUOI ?! »

« Hum ? Pour ma sœur … Je suis prêt à tout pour elle … même à sacrifier l'être que j'aime. Voilà tout … Est-ce que cette explication te convient ? » _me répond t-il avec neutralité, faisant quelques pas en direction de Loïc._

« Ta sœur … Ne te fout pas de ma gueule ! Ta sœur ?! Tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté ça ?! »

« Séphyria ? Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu le désires … Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Il en est de même pour Roubé bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore au courant. »

« Te rejoindre ? Tu as beau être mon frère … Tu restes un déchet. »

_Des paroles plus que dures mais je m'en contrefous ! Je pousse un cri de rage alors que je sors mon arme. Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! JE VAIS LE BUTER CE CONNARD !_

_JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! Je commence à tirer toutes les balles dans mon arme, n'ayant nulle peur de viser Loïc ou Emairon. Malgré cette rage, j'arrive à ne pas cibler Dyamia ! Je vais sauver cette gamine ! Je vais la sauver ! Et je la détruirais cette foutue organisation ! JE LA DETRUIRAIS ! JE LA CREVERAI ! Je l'exploserai de l'intérieur ! JE FERAI TOUT POUR LA REDUIRE A NEANT ! _

_JE FERAI TOUT POUR LES TUER CES CONS ! TOUT TOUT TOUT ! Mais mes balles sont arrêtées par télékinésie, Emairon protégeant Loïc avec facilité. Je pousse un hurlement de rage avant de balancer mon arme mais elle aussi touche le sol sans même atteindre sa cible._

_J'EN AI ASSEZ ! Je vais y aller moi-même pour la peine ! Je commence à courir dans la neige, ne me préoccupant pas de la tempête. Je vais le frapper, je vais l'étrangler d'abord ! Puis le faire souffrir ! JE VAIS LE TORTURER ET LE BRISER ! Comme le cœur de Lania ! Comme ce qu'il a fait avec le cœur de Lania !_

« … … … Tu es peut-être mon frère … mais je ne pardonne pas cela. Quant à ta proposition, tu connais parfaitement ma réponse. »

« L'amour fait faire des imbécillités … Les plus grosses possibles même. »

_Emairon dit cela avec dédain, haussant la tête en direction du ciel recouvert par les nuages. Je vais le tuer ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! Mais Séphyria passe à côté de moi, ses ailes déployées malgré le froid. Elle ouvre la gueule, produisant des flammes violettes. Elle a vraiment l'intention de les tuer ! VRAIMENT !_

« Séphyria ! FAIS GAFFE A DYAMIA ! »

« Elle supporte les flammes ! Même si elles sont issues des dragons ! » _me hurle la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus alors que je tremble de tout mon corps._

_Ca ne sert à rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Emairon plante une lame dans le sol, créant un mur de glace et de neige pour bloquer les flammes ! CA NE SERT A RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! RIEN DE RIEN ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'EN AI ASSEZ !_

« Je vais libérer Dyamia ! Je vous tuerai tous les deux ! JE VOUS TUERAI ! »

« Ménage donc ta haine, Ric … Cela risque de te causer quelques problèmes … Mais tu comprendras que nous n'avons guère plus de temps à t'accorder malheureusement. »

_Je m'en fous ! Je m'en contrefous ! JE M'EN CONTREFOUS ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! JE VAIS LES TUER TOUS LES DEUX ! Je m'en contrefous ! Je cours vers eux mais ils se rapprochent de plus en plus du bord. Ils sont même prêts à tomber tous les deux ! Ils ne feront pas ça ! Lania et Emairon ne pouvaient pas léviter au-dessus du sol ! Pas à cause de cette foutue neige ! ILS SE FOUTENT DE MOI !_

« Vous ne ferez pas ça ! Vous n'en avez pas le cran ! »

« Hum ? Visiblement, tu me connais très mal, Ric … Très très mal … Je suis prêt à tout pour ma survie … même à la pire des choses. »

_La pire des choses … Il ose parler de la mort de mon père ! Il ose dire cela ! IL OSE ! JE VAIS L'ARRÊTER AVANT QU'IL NE SAUTE ! RIEN A FAIRE DU RESTE ! RIEN A FAIRE DU RESTE ! Je vais le buter !_

_Je cours vers lui, malgré la fatigue dans mes jambes et mes larmes et le reste ! Je veux juste le tuer ! Je veux juste l'éliminer de la surface de cette planète ! Je ne veux plus qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau de cet homme ! Mais aussi d'Emairon !_

_Puis … Ils sautent … Ils sautent tous les deux dans le vide. Loïc et Emairon viennent de sauter dans le vide. Aussitôt, je suis au bord de la falaise pour tenter de voir jusqu'à quelle profondeur elle va. Mais … Mais il n'y a rien …Que du vide … Ils ne peuvent pas avoir survécu à une telle chute._

« Séphy … Séphyria … Lania … Lania est morte … Lania … est morte. »

« POUSSE-TOI RIC ! CE N'EST PAS TERMINE ! »

« Pas … termi … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'ai la tête plongée dans la neige, Séphyria à côté de moi. Je ne remarque rien, sauf une ombre qui vole dans le ciel quand je ressors la tête de la neige. Je … Je … Je … Non … Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est une blague ? C'est une blague hein ?! C'est une blague HEIN ?!_

« Toujours avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur ses adversaires, Ric. »

_La voix railleuse de Loïc se fait entendre alors que le vieil homme est tenu par le bras gauche. Le bras droit serre Dyamia contre lui. Et Emairon est aussi tenu par une main. Les deux hommes sont tenus par deux mains._

_Deux mains … avec des ongles … Deux mains féminines … Et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années … avec des ailes dans le dos … Elle a aussi des yeux rubis mais je remarque sa chevelure violette … Et cette prestance. Cette élégance … Elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Elle me rappelle … une personne. Séphyria ?!_

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Ca ne devrait pas être possible ! »

_Séphyria crie ce que je voudrais dire mais … La vérité est bien là ! La vérité absurde et stupide ! Cette femme … est parfaitement humaine comme Séphyria ou Emairon ! Comme Roubé ou Dyamia ! Comment … Comment est-ce possible ?!_

_Mais surtout … Surtout … Ce n'est pas uniquement ça. Cette femme aux cheveux violets … et aux yeux rouges porte … une tenue noire pour recouvrir ses formes généreuses mais aussi un pantalon de toile bleu … Ses ailes ne sont pas uniquement deux … mais six … et de couleur noire. Et cette majestuosité qui émane d'elle … Elle me fait penser._

« Séphyria … C'est une dragonne. C'est une dragonne ! »

« Une Trioxhydre ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est entièrement humaine ! »

_Ca n'explique rien du tout oui ! Séphyria a entièrement raison ! Mais les faits sont là ! Les faits … sont là. Cette femme … était là depuis le début. Elle avait attendu le bon moment, celui où Emairon et Loïc s'étaient jetés dans le vide._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Incapable de réagir

**Chapitre 23 : Incapable de réagir**

« Tout est inutile. Rien ne sert de lutter dorénavant. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, Ric. »

« JAMAIS ! QU'IMPORTE AVEC QUI EST-CE QUE TU T'ALLIES ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Sombre idiot ! Et tu penses faire quoi contre moi ? Séphyria sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire d'avoir une Trioxhydre en face de soi. »

« … … … Et tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? Je vais te montrer que je vais te stopper ! »

_Comment ça ? Je vais lui montrer clairement ! Je prends de la neige entre mes mains, formant une boule de neige. Ça semble risible, complètement stupide mais j'envoie la boule de neige en plein dans la tête de la Trioxhydre. Celle-ci se la prend sur la face, restant imperméable à mon action. Puis je la vois ouvrir la bouche, Loïc faisant de même bien qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bouche du vieil homme._

_Des flammes violettes virent m'entourer, faisant fondre la neige autour de moi mais je ne bouge pas. Je me débarrasse de ma veste en fourrure qui me protégeait du froid, celle-ci flambant juste quelques secondes après. Je fixe avec fureur la Trioxhydre, ne lui montrant aucune crainte de ma part. _

« C'est tout ce que tu as à donner, c'est bien ça ? Je vais te montrer que … »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécillités. Nous devons nous rendre au Jipen et à partir de là, il est hors de question que tu puisses retrouver la trace de Dyamia. Bien que ce pays soit assez petit, tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur est bien plus grand que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Hahahaha … Tu risquerais d'être très déçu si tu … »

_Il s'arrête alors qu'une seconde boule de neige vient frapper la Trioxhydre. Même si la neige a fondu autour de moi, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en reste plus. Séphyria me murmure d'arrêter mais elle croit vraiment que je vais stopper maintenant ? C'est ça ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend hein ?! POUR QUI ?! Je pourrais facilement utiliser mes pokémons mais je ne le fais pas ! C'est une affaire entre eux et moi ! Pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Lania ! Lania … Je suis tellement désolé … Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger … Je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver mais qu'importe … Je vais te venger ! C'est ça que je vais faire ! Mon arme ! Où est mon arme ! Où est-elle ?! _

« Non. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

_Loïc vient de s'adresser à la Trioxhydre, celle-ci s'étant rapprochée de moi bien qu'elle était à une distance plus que respectable. Peut-être que si je sautais … Je pourrais l'atteindre. Qu'importe si je crève … Je compte les faire tomber tous les trois ! Dyamia ? Je la sauverai … Je la sauverai en utilisant mon propre corps pour que le sien ne se brise pas._

« RIC ! NON ! ARRÊTE CA ! »

_Mais c'est déjà trop tard, j'ai pris mon élan, faisant un grand bond vers la Trioxhydre. Celle-ci relâche les deux hommes par la surprise alors que je l'agrippe. Je tombe dans le vide avec elle tandis que je la vois me sourire, comme amusée._

_Je remarque qu'Emairon et Loïc, qui tient toujours Dyamia, ralentissent leurs chutes grâce aux pouvoirs psychiques du pokémon aux cheveux verts. Moi ? Je suis soudainement retourné, me trouvant en direction du ciel. La Trioxhydre me manipule avec une telle aisance. Ses pieds me projettent dans les airs, me faisant dépasser la falaise de laquelle j'ai sauté. Je suis rattrapé par Séphyria qui me prend dans ses bras, me hurlant dessus._

« NON MAIS TU ES UN IMBECILE ?! »

« … … … Ils vont s'enfuir, Séphyria. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! »

« Je veux me venger … Je veux leur faire payer, c'est tout ! JE VEUX QU'ILS CREVENT ! » _dis-je en hurlant._

« Ils le payeront de leurs vies ! MAIS PLUS TARD ! Maintenant, arrête tes bêtises ! »

_Des bêtises ? DES BÊTISES ?! C'est comme ça qu'elle le prend ?! J'EN AI MARRE ! Je vois la Trioxhydre réapparaître devant nous. Je la vois qui garde ce même sourire alors qu'elle tient à nouveau Loïc et Emairon ! JE LA VOIS PARTIR !_

« JE VOUS POURCHASSERAI AU JIPEN ! QU'IMPORTE SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR ! »

_Mes paroles sont étouffées par la tempête alors que Séphyria me fait atterrir sur le bord de la falaise. Je commence à sangloter, tapant rageusement du poing sur le sol. Lania … Lania est morte car j'ai cru trop brièvement à ce bonheur !_

_Ailleurs, en pleine tempête de neige, la Trioxhydre continue de porter les deux hommes avant d'atterrir au beau milieu de nulle part … ou presque. Non-loin de l'endroit où ils ont atterrit, un avion semble les attendre. Loïc se tourne vers la Trioxhydre, disant doucement :_

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Sois sincère. »

« Intéressant. » _murmura tout simplement la jeune femme aux cheveux violets._

« Je pensais avoir plus de détails à ce sujet. Tu es une dragonne … Tu fais partie de l'élite des pokémons. Et encore plus maintenant que tu as une forme humanoïde. »

« Le reverrai-je ? » _reprit calmement la Trioxhydre humanoïde._

« Oh … Il y a des chances … Toi et tes compagnons. Toujours par deux … Vous êtes la nouvelle formation de la Triafa. Hahaha ! Que les plus puissantes créatures devenues humaines. Comme celles d'auparavant … Finalement, nos projets ont fini par avancer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas, Emairon ? »

« Je n'ai guère de motivation à cela … Que l'on nous emmène là où Dyamia sera logée. »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas … Ça sera le cas … Ça sera vraiment le cas. » _termina de dire Loïc alors qu'ils pénétraient tous les trois dans l'avion. Là-bas, un pilote les attendait déjà. L'avion décolla quelques minutes plus tard, la Trioxhydre s'étant mise dans un coin, assise en croisant les bras. Le Gallame, quant à lui, avait sur ses genoux la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Il lui caressait doucement le crâne, sanglotant légèrement._

« … … … »

_Les yeux rouges de la Trioxhydre se posent sur le Gallame, puis la Pyronille avant d'en terminer avec Loïc. Etrange … C'est étrange. Elle trouve tout cela très étrange. Une situation comme … déplaisante même. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle vient de « naître » en tant qu'humaine. Elle n'a pas à parler pour le moment. _


	24. Chapitre 24 : Pour m'endormir

**Chapitre 24 : Pour m'endormir**

« Grâce aux efforts de nos valeureux soldats, la Triafa vient de perdre l'un de ses plus grands bastions dans notre chère Rousie. »

_Le président rousien est en train de faire un discours devant des milliers de citoyens, tous applaudissant alors qu'il continue de parler, parler, parler, sans même chercher à s'interrompre un seul instant. Puis finalement, lorsque le discours est terminé, il s'approche de son secrétaire, murmurant :_

« Où est-ce que se trouve nos autres … héros ? »

« Il semblerait que Ric soit partie dès les premières heures pour retourner en Fronse. Nous n'avons pas vu la Gardevoir et le Gallame qui l'accompagnaient habituellement. Néanmoins, d'après le visage qu'il avait, il semblerait que … la mission se soit mal passée pour eux. Avant de partir, il nous a néanmoins demandé de leur envoyer les prisonniers pokémons humanoïdes. Surtout en principal la Momartik. »

« Humpf … Ils nous ont quand même aidé à stopper la Triafa. En même temps … Cela dépendra de la réponse la Fronse à mes questions. Pour l'heure, envoyez seulement la Momartik en Fronse, dans la ville où se trouve Ric. »

« Comme vous le désirez, président. » _répond le secrétaire en hochant la tête. Ce n'est qu'un cadeau de remerciement en attendant de voir ce que le nouveau président de la Fronse allait leur répondre. Hum … Normalement, tout cela pouvait donner quelque chose de plaisant._

_Ailleurs, dans un train, Ric et Séphyria étaient installés côte à côte. Alphons et Roube ne sont pas là. Ils sont partis sans eux, Ric ayant décidé d'écourter son voyage. Celui-ci regarde par la fenêtre le paysage qui défile, Séphyria murmurant :_

« Ric, tu dois te reposer, cela fait deux jours que tu n'as pas dormi. »

« Je ne suis pas … motivé à dormir. »

_Je lui réponds cela doucement bien que je sais qu'elle ne veut aucun mal. Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas m'endormir. Je revois toujours cette scène … Cette scène où Lania s'est faite tranchée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit morte, comme ça, devant mes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire Emairon._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il a fait. Je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. Que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et rien d'autre. Que ce n'est pas vrai … Pas du tout vrai même … Ce n'est qu'un mensonge, ce n'est pas la réalité. Ce n'est rien … Rien du tout même. Ce n'est qu'une illusion et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre … Emairon … Emairon n'a pas pu faire ça._

_Il n'a pas pu commettre l'irréparable. Voilà tout. Je ne veux pas y croire. Si j'arrive à le retrouver seul à seul, je lui demanderai des explications ! Séphyria a bien montré qu'elle était prête à sauver Dyamia sans pour autant faire une telle chose ! SANS POUR AUTANT ARRIVER A DE TELLES EXTRÊMITES !_

« Je vais chercher à boire, Ric. Et ne refuse pas l'eau que je t'emmènerai. »

« Je … D'accord … Je ne dirai rien de plus … Je te le promets, voilà tout. »

_Je tente de la rassurer mais vu comment je parle, je pense que c'est très mal parti. Très très mal même. Je pousse un léger soupir en la regardant s'éloigner hors de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revient avec une bouteille d'eau déjà ouverte. Elle semble déjà avoir bu dedans mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter._

« Je ne fais boire qu'un peu. Après, tu ne me déranges plus, d'accord ? »

« Je te dérangerai si je vois que cela est nécessaire, Ric. »_ me répond t-elle assez sèchement._

_Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle m'aime vraiment ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois réfléchir à cela. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire réellement. Je suis si … perturbé par tout ça. Si seulement Lania était là. Mais elle ne l'est plus. Je prends la bouteille d'eau que Séphyria me tend._

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu boire, Ric. Alors, tu le fais maintenant, d'accord ? C'est compris ? Ou alors, il faut que je me fâche vraiment pour que tu le fasses ? »

« C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je vais boire ! Ne t'énerve pas ! »

_J'en ai déjà ma claque ! Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour être heureux. Je crois que c'est ça en fait … On ne veut pas que je sois heureux. Je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux. J'aurai dû faire comme les autres. Juste coucher avec des pokémons humanisés. Sans même me poser de questions. Voilà tout._

_Je porte la boisson à mes lèvres, buvant quelques gorgées. Drôle d'eau non ? Je referme la bouteille, la donnant à Séphyria alors qu'elle me regarde avec suspicion. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? J'ai une tâche ? C'est ça ? Ou alors … Il y a autre chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement ? Qu'elle ne me regarde … pas …_

« Je … Séphyria, tu n'aurais quand … »

« Si … Ric. C'est bien l'unique chose que je pouvais faire pour toi. J'en suis désolé … Viens donc par-là mon amour. »

_Je sens déjà la fatigue m'envahir. J'ai du mal … à penser correctement. Elle m'a … Elle m'a … Elle m'a endormi. Elle veut que je dorme mais je ne veux pas. Je ne veux … pas dormir sinon je risque de faire des cau…_

« Je suis là, Ric … Je suis là … » _me chuchote-t-elle tendrement alors que je ferme les yeux._

« Je ne veux pas … dormir, Séphyria … Je … »

_Mais elle ne l'écoute pas alors qu'il plonge dans un sommeil qui sera forcément réparateur. Avec tendresse, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus vint prendre la tête de Ric pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Avec douceur, elle commence à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle le laisse être en paix … car elle-même ne l'est pas. Elle ne peut pas croire ce qui s'est passé en Rousie. Rien ne prévoyait … qu'Emairon fasse une telle chose. Son frère n'aurait jamais agi … ainsi._

« Non … Emairon, qu'importe ce qu'il a fait … Ce n'est pas normal. »

_Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire mais quoi ? Ils avaient la possibilité de sauver Dyamia, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient … mais il … avait tout gâché stupidement. Elle voulait croire qu'il avait fait cela pour être auprès de Dyamia et ainsi la sauver en temps et en heure ! Mais … Mais … mais …_

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de tuer Lania, pour ça ! »

_Pas du tout même ! Pas du tout ! Elle remarque les tremblements de Ric. Il fait un mauvais cauchemar, elle en est sûre et certaine. Aussitôt, elle soulève sa tête et son corps, faisant que le jeune homme se retrouve collé contre elle. Elle place ses mains sur son dos, murmurant avec une extrême tendresse :_

« Dors Ric … Dors s'il te plaît … Ca sera mieux pour ton cœur blessé. »

_Et elle va faire de même de son côté. Oui … Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ric avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour. Comme ça … Au moins, ils se retrouveront tous les deux dans les rêves de cet homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espère. Il risque … de se sentir si seul._


	25. Chapitre 25 : Se sentir bien seul

**Chapitre 25 : Se sentir bien seul**

« Toutes mes félicitations, Ric. Le président rousien m'a appelé pour te féliciter. De même, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir quelques informations sur les pokémons humanisés. Grâce à toi, nous allons allier nos différentes sciences pour les pokémons humanisés et permettre alors à ces derniers de pouvoir vivre en Rousie eux aussi. »

« Tant … mieux … non ? » _dis-je avec lenteur en fixant Casior. Celui-ci arrête de sourire. Il semble déjà être au courant de mon absence de joie. Il reprend d'une voix lente :_

« Ric, on m'a appris au sujet de Lania. Je suis vraiment désolé … mais … »

« Je partirai vers le Jipen dès que possible. Dans une semaine ou un mois … Mais je partirai là-bas pour aller trouver Emairon et le lui faire payer. »

_Je lui coupe la parole et mon ton ne laisse pas la place à une réponse, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Même s'il refuse, je partirai là-bas. Voilà … Que ça soit bien clair et compris. Casior pousse un léger soupir avant de dire :_

« Soit … Fais comme tu veux … Bien que le Jipen soit une île … Il n'en reste pas moins l'un des plus avancés … Enfin, leur culture est bien différente de la nôtre. Mais tu sais à quoi t'attendre si tu vas là-bas n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'Alphonse et Roubé viendront avec toi ? »

« S'ils le veulent ou non … C'est à eux de décider. Il en sera de même pour Séphyria. Pour ma part, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir. Et je compte bien … la réussir. »

_J'en ai assez dit, j'en ai assez fait. Je prends congé pour ma part alors que Séphyria m'attends hors du bureau du président. Je ne dis pas un mot, la jeune femme venant chercher ma main alors que nous nous en allons. Quelques heures plus tard, je suis à nouveau dans l'appartement … Un appartement bien vide. Bien trop vide même._

« Plus de cris … Plus de rires … Plus rien du tout … Rien de rien. »

« Ric, la vie continue, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ou alors … Tu penses plus à … Lania qu'à moi ? » _me demande-t-elle sur un ton triste._

_Elle se pose des questions sur mon amour … Mais … Au final … Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le prendre ? Comment est-ce que je suis sensé le comprendre ? Je …_

« Séphyria, tu pourras dormir dans leur chambre ce soir ? Je préfère être seul … »

« Comme … tu le désires, Ric. Si c'est ça qui te rend heureux. »

« Ne complique pas tout. Ça ne me rend pas heureux … mais j'en ai besoin. »

_Je la regarde avec tristesse. Mais je sais qu'elle me comprend. Elle sait que c'est pour le mieux pour moi. Je dois passer à autre chose maintenant. Autre chose … Oui … Mais pas pour le moment. Le reste de la journée se passe avec lenteur. Je reste avachi sur le canapé sans même bouger. C'est Séphyria qui a préparé le repas mais je n'ai pas vraiment … faim ... Je vais alors me coucher après lui avoir souhaité la bonne nuit._

_Je l'entends aller dans l'autre chambre et puis plus rien … Le silence … Les minutes s'écoulent les unes après les autres. Trop lentes … Elles s'écoulent trop lentement alors que peu à peu, j'entends des pas. Séphyria ? Ah … Elle va sûrement aux toilettes. Je n'ai pas sommeil, je n'arrive pas à dormir et …_

« Ric ? Je peux rentrer ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Je sais que non … »

_Si elle le sait … Pourquoi est-ce que … qu'elle me pose la question ? Néanmoins, je ne fais qu'un hochement de tête dans le noir. Elle rentre dans la chambre alors que j'entends le bruit d'un vêtement qui tombe. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Ric … Si tu veux … Tu peux allumer la lampe de chevet. Et même si je ne peux pas te faire oublier définitivement la mort de Lania … Je peux au moins … pour un soir et d'autres fois … te faire penser à autre chose. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je … Je dois allumer la lumière ? Je ne sais pas … J'arrive juste à la percevoir légèrement à travers la nuit. Mais … Je sais ce que je peux voir … Et je commence à avoir une érection violente. L'une de celles qui sont capables de faire tendre la couette par-dessous. Et ça ne passe pas inaperçu puisque Séphyria monte sur le lit._

_Elle … est nue … Elle est complètement nue avec ses longs cheveux bleus. Elle a aussi fait apparaître ses ailes mais cette fois-ci, elle ne cherche pas à cacher son corps. Ses ailes qui viennent m'extirper de sous les couettes. Elle pose subitement une main sur mon entrejambe, le massant légèrement avant de dire d'une voix douce :_

« Ric … Ne te retient plus … d'accord ? Ne te retient pas … pour tout. »

_Me retenir … pour tout ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Ah … Elle … Elle comprend … Je commence à sangloter légèrement, me mettant à pleurer avant de me jeter sur elle. Je déverse mes larmes contre sa poitrine nue alors qu'elle ne fait que me déshabiller à moitié. Elle ne me retire rien du tout. Je reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes, j'ai besoin de pleurer, de tellement pleurer. Mais la poitrine de Séphyria est si douce … comme sa peau est chaude. Elle est si chaude et tendre. Je retire ma tête de ses seins, remarquant finalement les pointes qui paraissent au clair de lune. Elle me fait un léger sourire avant de me retirer ma chemise de nuit puis le bas … Je suis nu comme un ver … comme elle._

« Doucement … d'accord, Ric ? Doucement … »

« Je vais le faire, ne t'en fait pas. Enfin … Euh … D'abord, les autres gestes ? »

_Je dois penser à autre chose. Là … Je dois juste penser au bonheur que Séphyria veut m'apporter et inversement Je suis sur elle, commençant à caresser ses seins alors que mes lèvres vont embrasser son cou, sa joue et avaler légèrement son oreille pour la mordiller. Elle pousse des petits gémissements de plaisir tandis que je sens peu à peu que je suis … « prêt »._

_Mais elle ? Elle ? Je la regarde, Séphyria allant m'embrasser tendrement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre l'une de mes mains pour la descendre jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle … Ooooooh. Je vois. Je vois … Euh … Alors, où est-ce que … Je regarde à gauche et à droite. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à préparer ce genre de …_

« C'est bon … Ric. Ce n'est pas important … n'est-ce pas ? Viens donc par là … mais doucement … Doucement, tout simplement. »

_Elle tente de me rassurer … et je me sens anxieux un peu. Mais anxieux … et vraiment excité. Même les soirées où je me masturbe ne m'ont pas excité de la sorte. J'ai vraiment … l'impression d'avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres par rapport à l'érection habituelle. Et je m'en veux de penser à une telle absurdité liée au machisme en ce moment même._

_Finalement, je décide de faire mon « devoir » d'homme. Je rapproche mon gland à nu de l'entrejambe de Séphyria, celle-ci poussant un petit glapissement de surprise. Elle passe rapidement ses bras autour de moi alors que je rentre un peu en elle. Ooooh. C'est plutôt agréable, très agréable même._

_Je commence à la pénétrer encore un peu plus puis je m'arrête. Impossible d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, je l'ai à peine rentré … ce qui veut dire que … Je fixe les yeux saphir de Séphyria, celle-ci faisant un petit geste de la tête. Je vais l'embrasser tout en continuant ma pénétration. La résistance s'affaiblit peu à peu, Séphyria me mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Mais … Mais … Aaaah … C'est … C'est …_

_J'ai … honte … vraiment honte même. Je n'ai même pas tenu cinq minutes après avoir rentré mon sexe en elle … complètement. Et les draps sont un peu tachés de sang. J'ai honte … Est-ce que je suis précoce ? Je ne l'espère pas. Séphyria colle ses lèvres contre ma joue, posant une main sur mon torse avant de dire :_

« Le peu de temps … que ça a duré … Je ne le regretterai pas, Ric. »

« Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! »

_J'ai l'air d'un idiot à parler ainsi mais … ça semble la faire rire. Elle colle maintenant sa tête contre mon torse avant de me murmurer :_

« Soit … Si tu te sens d'attaque d'ici quelques heures … pourquoi pas me montrer cela, Ric ? Je suis sûre que nous avons encore beaucoup à découvrir. »

_Et elle m'a promis de me faire oublier … Lania. Peut-être que l'amour de Séphyria m'aidera à cela. Mais je n'oublie pas que je me rendrai quand même au Jipen. J'embrasse mon Altaria avant de chercher à me reposer avec elle._


End file.
